


Master of Many Loves

by overwhelmed_with_joy



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Gym Sex, Harems, Hospital Sex, M/M, Magic is Real, Multiple Partners, Muscles, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Polyandry, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwhelmed_with_joy/pseuds/overwhelmed_with_joy
Summary: Master Arland is tasked with saving the world. A tall order for the one deemed least likely to succeed. Thankfully, he has his powerful Servants to help him set things right.As a good Master, he shows his appreciation the very best way he can.





	1. Caster

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I spend far too much time playing Fate/Grand Order. I end up with ideas. This will be a series of interconnecting one-shots featuring my favorite servants from each category. It will follow the plot of the game, somewhat, but not enough that if you haven't played it, it won't be a big deal (PLAY THE GAME. IT"S FANTASTIC).
> 
> Work that inspired the fic: http://dozdudz.tumblr.com/search/Caster  
> please check out the artist's other works at http://dozdudz.tumblr.com/

Today had been a hard day. Today was Saturday, meaning that the assassin’s training rooms had been open. With the arrival of the new girl, a new assassin, it was only proper that as Master I try and raise her skills to match the others. I had chosen Siegfried and EMIYA as the first two of my fighters. They had been two of my very first summons, both powerful and loyal to a fault, both having proven themselves against everything from monsters, demons, and even the undead. They were also my most experienced fighters, and didn’t flinch at the walking skeletons, or back away from the werewolves. The problem had arisen when choosing my third fighter. I was going to choose one of my Casters, as was the smart choice when going up against assassins but choosing which one to take was always hard. All of them had volunteered and seemed eager. That was until the final boss was announced; Carmilla. Almost immediately, Mozart and Anderson backed out from fear of the woman. Shakespeare also declined, not wishing to bring harm to a lady. That left me with three choices, all good choices but in the end, only one was ready when I needed them. With that, I made my choice and entered the final room of the day, my three Servants behind me. 

Things had not gone well. While we had won in the end, it had been a hard victory. All three Servants had used up their Noble Phantasms and it had used up all of my abilities early one with the appearances of multiple shadow Servants. While the Shadows weren’t uncommon, having six before the final fight was unheard of. It was only by the grace of whatever high power still existed that my Caster was able to use her Noble Phantasm again so quickly that we able to win. As Camila disappeared, I nearly let out a sob of relief. I wanted to fall to my knees but that would show weakness and I couldn't allow myself that, not here at least. While EMIYA and my Caster collected the spoils of battle, Siegfried came over to me.  
“Master, we are victorious, and no one was defeated.” I managed to smile.  
“You fought beautifully today, Siegfried. I’m proud of you.” The Saber lowered his head to hide the smile and blush I knew would be there. That was something he was doing increasingly of these days, smiling. He had been so closed off and stoic when he was first summoned, but after the events in France, he began to open up. When he looked at me again, his face became alarmed. He closed the space between us, inspecting me. I’m not sure what he saw but whatever it was, it must have worried him as before I knew it, he was picking me up bridal style and hurrying to the door.  
“Oy, Saber,” EMIYA called after us “What’s up?” Siegfried did not answer as he carried me through the door and towards my room.  
“Saber, Stop!” I tried to command him. I was ignored. “Saber!” He looked down at me, his eyes filled with such an intensity that I turned away, face blushing. Turning down the corridor that led to my room, he stopped just before the door. He set me on my feet but did not move. He leaned in, forehead touching mine and closed his eyes. He was still for a second before he opened his eyes again. I loved the color of his eyes. Turning his head, he seemed to be looking for something. Satisfied, he turned to me, leaned down and claimed my lips in a kiss. I felt my body move on its own, as it did everytime we were intimate. Maybe it was the dragon in him or maybe because the magic in me, but his kisses always left me feeling like I was on fire. He broke away before I could continue.  
“You should not have let us use our Noble Phantasms in succession as we did. You should also not have let her use hers more than twice.” He whispered as he opened my door and ushered me inside. He remained in the doorway, not coming inside. He looked at me with a pained look on his face. “You must take better care you yourself, Mein Herz. Neither EMIYA or I would live with ourselves if something was to befall you because of us.” He pulled me close, kissing me again. This time, when he let go, he leaned down to whisper in my ear. “If only I could give to you what you so willingly give to us.” Standing up, he gave me the order to shower. Me, the Master and him the Servant, but the sincerity in his voice made it hard argue. He left me as I got undressed and headed into the bathroom to shower.

I realized what he was concerned about as I turned on the water. Ever since the bombing on my first day, Chaldea has had a problem with hot water, as in there was none, at least not for the residential floors. All the hot water heaters had to be used for the medical wing. Usually, it wasn’t a problem. Heating water was such an easy thing to do that I barely thought about it most days, yet as I was standing there under freezing cold water, did I realize my problem. I couldn’t heat the water. I’m out of mana?! Of course, I was. That’s what Siegfried was so worried about. Not wanted to waste the water and feeling sore from the fight, I decided to just accept my fate and shower in the cold water. 

I stood in there for what was probably a good five or so minutes, trying desperately not to shiver when as if by some miracle, the water began to warm. I was so thankful that I stood there for a few moments, head tipped back, enjoying the feeling of my body warming that I failed to sense the other presence in the room until it was too late. A pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me into a solid wall of muscle. Sharp canines bit into the junction between my shoulder and neck. I let out a squawk and shivered as I felt the teeth leave my skin before another there was another bite on the other side.  
“That,” a deep, husky voice said from behind me, “is your punishment, Master.”  
“Punishment? For what?” It was hard a talk as the teeth were removed and replaced with gentle kissed up my neck. As lips reached my ears, the voice said,  
“For being a fool,” before nipping at my ear. I almost elbowed the one behind me but was quickly spun around and back up against the wall of the shower, the taller muscular frame trapping me between it and the wall. Those strong arms trapped my hands by sides as red eyes bore into my own. I tried to avoid them but was unable to as our bodies were pressed closer. There was no sneer, but there was an almost dark look on the face of the man before me, a look I didn’t see too often. I relaxed against the wall, knowing there was no point in fighting in my current state. 

“Siegfried sent you, didn’t he?” I asked. The man shook his head, long blue hair, soaked with water, moved with it.  
“He didn’t need too. I knew something was up the moment I stopped being able to sense your magic. You used too much, let her use her Noble Phantasm twice, didn’t you?” I didn’t answer as he already knew the answer. He gritted his teeth at me, “You are a fool. What would have happened if that happened during one of the Singularities? What would you have done then?” He squeezed my wrists when I didn’t answer. It hurt, not enough to break the skin but there would be a bruise. A reminder. I also knew he would feel guilty when he saw them but that was unimportant now. What was important was what I had done. I had allowed myself to be drained of all available mana and had made my Servants worried. He was right, I had been a fool.  
“Caster,” I tried, but before I could finish, my hands were jerked above my hand and held up by one of his stronger hands, the other moved down my body and between my legs. Without a word, my Caster found his prize and took hold of it, claiming my lips in a fierce kiss to prevent me from making a sound. He knew all the right buttons to press. As he moved his hand ever so slowly, he moved so that our chests met, his powerful pectorals pressing up against mine slimmer frame. The faint smell of lingering sweat told me he had been working out his frustration out at the gym, most likely with one of his other selves. As he jerked me off, kissed me, and showed just how much stronger he was than me, I lost all feeling and didn’t even realize I had released until I felt my legs give way under me. As I sat on the floor of the shower, Caster standing naked before me, I wondered, not for the first time, if this as how Emer felt on their wedding night. Caster’s red eyes met mine again and a smile crossed his lips. Unlike his other selves, Caster never sneered, not at me at least. His smiles were always genuine. He lowered himself into a squatting position, giving me a wonderful view of the famed lance of the Hound of Ulster, and carefully cupped one of my cheeks with his hand. The rough calluses from his staff felt soothing against my skin.  
“I’m sorry I made you worried, Caster.” His kiss told me I was forgiven.

I knew why Caster had come into my room without my permission. He was going to a perform mana transfer with me, but from Servant to Master, not Master to Servant. It was a rare thing the stronger Casters were able to do and my Blue Caster prided himself on being especially gifted in that skill. Helping me to my feet, he grabbed the sponge I use to wash me body and the soap Da Vinci supplied me with. I had been the one to address the necessity of cleanliness in regards to bedroom activities and made sure all my Servants complied, especially my six. Caster placed me in the center of the shower and turned the water off, not wanting to waste the soap. He soaped up the sponge and began his meticulous cleaning of my body. He was an odd one and demanded that he see to my cleaning before our coupling. It had reached the ears of the others and soon it became clear that I was never to wash myself, having to let one of them do it for me. Starting at my head, he gently washed my face and neck, making sure to pay close attention to the spots he bit me earlier. Soon, he moved down my chest, making sure to pay close attention to my own pecs. While they were nowhere near the size of the Servant’s, they were good sized for a young man still not yet 25. After washing my stomach, he moved to my back. Soon, he moved to his favorite part, my ass. He gave it a firm squeeze before washing it.  
“Damn, Master. You’ve got a better ass than any of the Riders.”  
“Don’t think flattery will get you anywhere,” The last word came out as a squeak as a single finger entered me. It was joined by a second. The two fingers moved in and out slowly, exploring my opening with deliberate care. I covered my mouth with my hands, knowing any sounds would only encourage him. He stepped closer, his eyes alight.  
“I don’t need flattery, Master, I have something better,” with two fingers still in me, he moved his other arm into a flexing position. His biceps had come a long way since I first summoned him. His grin widened as he saw my reaction. “See, I don’t have to say a word.” As he flexed his arm, a third finger entered me. I yelped as I felt it begin to move. I was about to tell him off when he withdrew his fingers and continued to clean me. When he was satisfied, he pushed me under the water and turned up the pressure, making sure I was thoroughly clean before turning off the water. He got out of the shower, throwing me a towel as he dried himself off with magic. 

Drying myself off, I stepped into my room to find the lights off. Looking about, I found Caster on my bed, lounging for all the world like it was his room. He motioned for me to come closer. I did so, annoyed at this treatment. My mind was quickly changed as I saw just how hard Caster was. He stood proud and ready, as erect as any lance. Rarely did he show such eagerness, letting his younger self behave as such. But tonight, seemed special as he waited for me to approach. As I reached the bed, he motioned me down. I leaned down and he stole a kiss from me before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me to his chest.  
“Is breá liom tú, Master, le mo chroí go léir.” He whispered into my hair. I didn’t speak Celtic well, though I was trying to learn the native tongues of all my Servants. Still, I knew what he meant. He had sworn to never to tell any but Emer ‘I love you’ but he had other ways of expressing his feeling. He pulled up till we were face to face. “I have watched you grow into a wonderful Master, Master, and I couldn’t be prouder to be called your Servant. I knew you were special from the first time we met in Fuyuki, and you helped Ojou-chan summon her Noble Phantasm. I knew I was going to be yours from the moment I felt you call me. I don’t even mind sharing you with the others, knowing you have more than enough love and strength for all of us.” He cupped my cheek again, stroking it as he spoke. “Tonight, I want to be selfish. Tonight, I want more than just to help you restore your mana. Tonight, I want something I have never asked before.”

Curious, I waited for him to continue. Caster rarely asked for anything special, happy with what he could give me and I him.  
“Of course, Caster. Tell me.” He smiled at me as he repositioned the two of us so that his cock was right next to my ass. Did he want me to ride him? That wasn’t anything new. I’ve ridden him quite a few times over the months, getting advice on technique from the Riders such as Medusa and Alexander. “Caster?”  
“Do you know what tonight is, Master?”  
“It’s Saturday.”  
“Aye, but do you know what’s important about this day of Saturn?” If he was going to try and pull some lie about ancient Celtic festivals again, I was kicking him out of the room.  
“Do tell.”  
“Today, Master, is an anniversary.” I was a bit shocked.  
“I did not know that, is it your wedding anniversary?” He shook his head no. “The Anniversary of when you became the Hound of Ulster?” Again no. “Then what anniversary?” He slowly began to rut into me instead of answering. After working me into a red mess, he sat up, keeping me on his lap, moving his hands around my waist. He kissed my Adam’s apple, nipping at it playfully, sending a shudder down my spine. “Caster,” I whined, “What anniversary is it?”  
“Today, My Master,” he answered, “is the anniversary of when you first gave me your name.” I managed to look at him, shocked he remembered such a silly little thing. “Surprised? Names are important things in magic. You trusting me with yours was one of the most important days of my life.” As he spoke, he gently lowered me to the mattress. Once I was laying down, he moved so his body covered mine. HIs blue hair fell around my head, blocking me from the world. “So, tonight, I ask that I be allowed to call you by that name. Tonight, I ask that I not be Caster, not the legend, not the Servant, but just a man, your man.” I smiled up at him, pushing some of his hair behind his ear.  
“Fool,” I mimicked his tone from earlier, “you’re never going to be just a man. HIs face began to fall but I continued, “because you are so much more to me than that.” I managed to use my elbows to sit up a bit and look in straight in the eye. “Tonight, you are my fear céile.” His face broke into the purest smile I had ever seen on him. It soon turned smug as he lowered me down again.  
“In that case, let show you how this old stalla treats his bean beag.” 

From what I have been told by those who knew Caster and his other selves when he was first alive, the one most like the legend was Lancer. The cocky, self-assured womanizer who used the spear he carried like a part of his soul. That may be true, but I tend to disagree. To me, the true form of him would always be Caster, especially in moments like this. These moments where he treated me like I was more precious than all four of the Sidhe treasures, more important than all the stories about him, that I meant something to him besides just a convenient source of mana and a chance to live again. In the quiet of my bedroom where he would sing to me or tell me stories as my head rested on his chest. This would be the man I knew he was in real life, and not just because I wished it so. I also imagined that Emer would agree with me. From our position, Caster used his hand to keep me in place as he moved down my stomach and beyond. With a gentle push, he spread my legs and laid down before...“Sweet gods above.” I cried as I felt his tongue enter me. I could feel the smirk as he began to eat me out. He switched between using his tongue and nipping at the muscles of my ass, never giving me time to adjust to one. In no time at all, I was a quivering mess. He kept me still by drawing runes on my stomach as he continued to devour me from below. I swear my eyes closed as least three times before I felt him move up.  
“How?” I managed to get out. He smirked.  
“Archer.” I was going to kill the man for divulging my secret. Still holding me down, he moved to my chest and began an assault on my nipples. Caster was a tits man, through and through, and loved to tease my chest whenever we were together.  
“Getting them ready for the baby,” he would say. It became something of a running joke between my bed partners to see which one of them would be the first to father a child with me. At first, I thought it a sick joke, until Da Vinci told me that as a mage, it was not only possible but that actually happened in the past. Solomon himself had fathered several children with his male magi. While I am certain the Servants are messing with me, I can’t say it wasn’t a thought that hadn’t crossed my mind. Caster must have noticed my mind had gone somewhere else as he looked up at me.  
“You’re thinking of something naughty, aren’t you?” He grinned a lecherous grin, “and I think I know what it is.” He moved his hand back to my still wet ass, “just be patient, my bean, I need you completely ready before I give you that.”  
“But I am ready,” He shook his head.  
“If you can still talk, you’re not ready.” He returned to his ministrations, causing sounds to come out of my mouth that had no business coming out. I guess it’s one of the benefits of having a Servant that was married in a previous life as Caster knew how to react to my needs as we became more and more entangled with each other. Every movement of his mouth, every twist of his fingers, every mark he made on me caused another sensation that was quickly taken care of. In what felt like hours could have only been a few minutes, the only thing I could do was breathing hard, in raspy intakes. I could not make any others sounds if my life depended on it. Caster nuzzles by brow, “Now you are ready.” 

He situated himself by my feet and carefully placed my legs on his shoulders. I didn’t have the strength to hold them up myself, which seemed to be his plan. He wanted me to rely on his entirely, the selfish prick. It was only when he was in position that I realized there was no lube. Was he going to enter me raw with no lubrication? The thought was driven out of my mind as I felt something wet leave my ass. “I must ask for forgiveness,” Caster said as whatever was coming out of me slid onto the bed, “I may have tampered with your insides earlier, when we were in the shower, and again at the beginning of our coupling. I wanted to make tonight special and the stuff you call lube tends to put me off.” He positioned his cock next to my leaking ass, “Nothing done is permanent, unless you wish it to be so.” I tried my best to glare at him but all I could manage made him smile at me. “Forgive me my bean beag.”  
“My fear céile is an ass.” I thought I managed to say.  
“Ay, that he is.” Then without hesitation, he pushed himself inside of me and my whole world went white. Caster may not have the thickest or the longest, but it had just the right amount of curve to it that seemed to hit the best spots all the damn time. As he sank his entire length into me, my whole body was on fire.  
“Cu...Cu…”  
“Yes, Arland? Tell me what I can do for you.” I couldn’t get anything out, but he must have understood as he sank to the hilt, waited for the briefest of seconds, then began to move. At first, his movements were slow and careful, but soon enough, the sage of the forest was taken over by the wolf inside of him. Slow thrusts became faster, shorts thrusts became long then short again, All the while, all i could do was try and breathe, trying to find some way of gaining some stability. I tried moving my hand, to grab onto the sheets, but that just drew Caster’s attention. Dropping my legs to either side of him, he leaned down until he was completely covering me, all while he continued to thrust inside of me. “Pray tell, what were ye thinking.” I always knew when he was getting into things when his accent slipped. How I was able to process that info amazed me. Without stopping any of his movement, he pinned my wrists above my head for the second time that night. Using a rune to keep them up, he turned his attention to ravaging me. 

I laid there, unable to move, feeling my whole body becoming engulfed in his passion, want, and desire, and loving every moment of it. I didn’t even care if my mana reserves were being replenished. I just wanted him, wanted him to want me, to need me, to fill me to completion.  
“Cu...Cu…”  
“Arl...land…” Neither of us could speak much as both of us became lost to the need inside us. Almost like a reflex or an instinct, I knew when he was getting close, even before he did. I tried to wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer as he began to move faster, longer, strokes, that hit my prostate over and repeatedly. I knew the moment he would release, and my body seemed to draw him in, as deep as he could go. He did not yell when he released, he never did. instead, he intertwined our fingers and bit me in the place he had marked as his on our first night together. Releasing my skin, he began licking at the wound, letting his healing magic go to work. Satisfied, he undid the rune on my wrists and somehow managed to turn both of us so that he was on his back and I was on his chest again. He pulled me close so that my head was under his chin. He kissed my hair, nuzzling it as he did.  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked. I tried to move but my muscles were too mushy to cooperate.  
“Can’t tell.” I managed to look up at him and stole a kiss. “That was wonderful.”  
“Of course, it was, who do you think I am.” He returned the kiss, his voice changing, “Arland, next time you go, take me with you. Even if I’m not ready, take me with you. Is tú mo ghrá, mo shaol, mo anois agus go deo. Is breá liom tú.” The sincerity in his voice brought me close to tears. I kiss the place over his heart and snuggled up tight to him.  
“Is mise mo chara,” I hoped I pronounced it right, “Mo fhear céile bródúil.” As I started to drift, my mind told me that Caster was not the only person to release. My sheets were going to be a mess, but at that moment, I didn’t care. All I wanted was to fall asleep, with my Celtic hound keeping me close. The last thought I had before sleep took me was,  
“Aengus. I want our son to be named Aengus.”  
“Aye,” said Caster, “That’s a good name.”


	2. Berserker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Arland and his strongest lover

I stared up at who was now considered my most vile enemy with all the ‘fury of a master mage’ I could muster at 5:00 am as I tried to grasp what said the vile figure was saying to me. What I wanted to say was “Excuse me, you want me to do what exactly? Are you out of your idol loving, useless piece of lab tech mind?” what came out was more like “ehghegdfhe” Dr. Roman just continued to smile that stupid smile he got when his beloved Idols were the topic and continued, his eyes filled with hearts as sparkles shone in the background.  
“That’s right. Last night as I was listening to my beloved, she was asked what kind of guys she liked, and her answer was sensitive but strong. Guys who would buy her flowers or rescue kittens from the rain but also could fight for what they believed in and could protect her from bad guys.” He touched his heart as if just merely repeating her words caused his heartbeat itself out of his chest, “To know that I am almost halfway to being her ideal man is enough to make my heart sing. Oh Idol-chan, how I long to show you, my love,” he was on one knee, staring at my ceiling, more sparkles and hearts present. He then moved into what he probably assumed was a sweet guy pose of a man giving his girlfriend chocolates or something, “Here Idol-chan, a small symbol of my love. Their sweetness is nothing compared to you.” He then moved into what could only be called a tough guy’ pose, probably from a manga. “You keep your dirty hands off of my Idol-chan, or I’ll kick your ass.” Finally, he turned back to me, “I’ve got the sweet part down, but I need help with the strong part, which is why I am recruiting you to help me work out at the gym.” I’m sure he said more but after he started posing, I went back to sleep. The airhorn nearly made me wet the bed. I was on the ground, glaring death at the red-haired man.  
“So, what do you think? Like my plan?”  
“Why do I have to help you?” which came out more like “whyddwyouo?”  
“What a silly question Arland.” He started to laugh, “Everyone knows you need a spotter when you go to the gym and as you are the only man here, you’re going to help me.” I wanted to point out that there were in fact over two dozen men who used the gym on a regular basis who would be much more helpful than I would ever be. Sure, I went to the gym a few times a week, but only because Mash told me that it would improve my mana reserves and magic output if I was healthy, and I never did anything like what the Doctor was going on about. I tried to climb back into bed, only for the air horn to go off again. Dr. Roman leaned down until he was eye level with me, “if you don’t help, I won’t let you sleep.” His smile was creepy. It was a good thing none of my Servants were there as they would have taken that as a dire threat and possibly have hurt the Doctor. Finally accepting my fate, I managed to stand up and asked,  
“Why so early?”  
“Why, what a silly question. It’s best to get work out done in the morning so you can feel strong all-day long.” Meaning Idol-chan was on later that day and he didn’t want to miss it by being in the gym. I looked at the wall to see what day it was. It was Tuesday, meaning today was probably not the best day to go in.  
“Doctor, maybe today isn’t the best day. Can this wait until tomorrow.”  
“Nope,” he shook his head, adamant in his decision, “we have to start today.” He began what I believed to be flexing poses, “I’ve got to get strong for Idol-chan.” I sighed, resigned, went to get a change of clothes.

“Ummm, Arland, may I ask a question?” Dr. Roman was trailing behind me as we walked through the halls. Well, he walked, I sorta just dragged my feet.  
“What is it, Doctor?” He seemed hesitant but eventually asked,  
“While I’m extremely grateful for you helping me,” like you gave me a choice, “why is Asterios here?” I turned my attention to the large, white-haired man once called the Minotaur, walking in front of us. He kept his pace slow, and looked over his shoulder every few feet, smiling his big smile at us. I waved at him every time he did.  
“Because he’s my escort.”  
“Ah, I see, and why do we need an escort?”  
“Because today is Tuesday.”  
“And that’s important?”  
“very.” I doubted the Doctor understood, but he would once we got to the gym. It was going to take us a while as the gym was on the other side of Chaldea from the residence section. Asterios had made good time coming to my room when I called for him, meaning there was likely giant footprint down several halls where the berserker had run down them to get to me. I was just glad the halls were mostly empty or there might have been casualties involved. After about fifteen minutes of walking, we arrived at a pair of sliding doors. Asterios waited until the Doctor and I had caught up with him before turning to face us.  
“Master….We…here…now.”  
“Thank you, Asterois.” He beamed at me, his smile still unnerving but not as much as before. “Can you tell how many are here already.” Asterois stood still for a moment, face blank, head twitching every so minutely then answered by holding up two fingers on his right hand in a peace sign and his first and last fingers on his left hand. Seven, not bad. Including him, that would be eight in total. I turned to the doctor. “Are you absolutely certain you want to do this.” He nodded enthusiastically,  
“Idol-chan is waiting for me, I must do this.” Dont say I didn’t try and stop this when you come to regret this.  
“Asterios, if you would.” The berserker nodded, happy to help, and placed his hand on the door. It beeped three times before sliding open. He entered, and we followed. 

Inside was the wet dream of every professional athlete to ever walk the earth. Chaldea had spared no expenses in building the perfect work out facility. There was everything one could imagine being in a gym. A mile-long track that could change terrain as desired, a massive swimming pool with real currents and waves. A basketball and volleyball court, several rooms for wall ball and squash, every stationary machine possible and, of course, the weights.  
“Where…first…Master?” Asterios asked the eagerness on his face telling me how he wanted to help. I turned to Dr. Roman, who had turned pale at the sight before him.  
“There’s, there’s, so much.”  
“Oh, there’s more than just this. This is just the front room.” Dr. Roman turned completely white with shock and looked to be on the verge of passing out. He regained his composure and asked me,  
“Well, you seem familiar with this place, where to first?” I pointed at the track.  
“First, we warm up.” 

I wouldn’t say that I am a great athlete. I am a mage and that tends to be the opposite of great athlete. It’s why we summon Servants to fight, instead of doing it ourselves. I am no stranger to working out. I’ve probably spent hours on this track over since coming to Chaldea, trying to empty my head of thoughts or in later months, trying to build my stamina. As a warm-up, I had the track set to its easiest setting, flat. I didn’t want to kill Dr. Roman, who had never been here before. As usual, I stretched for a few minutes, advising the Doctor to do the same. Once I was satisfied, we began to jog, Asterios behind us, easily keeping pace. I knew that the slow pace would get boring for him, but it was necessary for the Doctor.  
“Hey, this isn’t so bad,” I heard Dr. Roman say, “I think I could get used to this.” He picked up his pace, getting in front of me, “Come on Arland, I thought let’s have more of a challenge.” I looked back at Asterios, horrified when I realized he had heard. His grinned, something wild and dangerous, and stomped on the track, hard. Almost instantly, it changed from the flat surface to a much more rugged one. Obstacles such as rocks and boulders, ditches, gulley’s, and a few spots burned bright red. Gods, he had brought up the flame pillars too. Before I could stop him, Asterios let out a massive bellow and began to charge down the track. Dr. Roman, who had stopped when he heard the stomp, barely managed to get away as Asterios come up from behind.  
“What the ever-loving Eden is going on?” He screamed. I tried to get to him but was blocked by the appearance of a massive boulder.  
“You asked for a challenge and this is it.” The Doctor looked stupefied. “Asterios moved up the level from easy to challenge mode.”  
“Challenge mode? Whose bright idea was that?”  
“Yours, apparently.” His face morphed into a stupid look of ‘oops’.  
“By the way, who is he challenging?’  
“The others?”  
“What others.” I heard them coming before I could answer. The sound, very akin to thunder, echoed down the track as more bellows answered Asterios’s. Hearing this, I had two options, jump off the track or try and save the Doctor. The pillar of fire under me answered the question for both of us. We both jumped forward, avoiding the magic hellfire and began running for our lives. 

I’m not sure how long we ran like that for, fear of death and adrenaline making my mind blurry. I leaned against the wall, trying desperately to breath in, not able to feel my legs, or any part of my body. A buzzing sound filled my ears and darkness filled my vision. No, that wasn’t darkness, that was a shadow. A large, hairy shadow.  
“Master…Asterios sorry.” I wanted to say something but no air entering my body made that hard. Help, I need help was all I could think. “Master?”  
“Oy, Tjur.” A deep masculine voice called out from somewhere. Asterios turned, teeth beared, “Easy, Tjur. I just thought you should know that jätte was in the ring, looking for a fight after our run. He looks pumped up and wants blood.” The look on Asterios’s face went from angry to gleeful in a second, though the looks were almost exactly the same. He took a step forward but stopped and turned to me, sad and worried.  
“I…must…help…Master.” The deep voice continued.  
“I’ll look after him. The jätte is impatient and I think he wants you. Better hurry before the katta or the gås get there first.” Asterios looked at me again and I nodded my approval. With almost inhuman glee, he took off to where the fight ring was held. As he left, a smaller shadow filled my vision. The figure moved closer until they were right in front of me. In my state, I couldn’t make out a face but the smell, that rich pungent smell of sweat that was the essence of masculine and hero, was unmistakable. If I was to go blind, I would always know when this Servant was near just by his scent. One arm, thick with muscle, wrapped around my waist as I was pulled in close to a powerful chest. The scent was almost unbearable this close, but instead of making me sick, it helped calm me. “You like that? Little King? Like my smell?” I tried to hit him but couldn’t move my arms. “Just relax. You overworked yourself. Like I told the Tjur, I’ll take care of you.” I managed a smile and looked up at the scared face above me.  
“Thank you, Beowulf.”  
“My pleasure, my Little King.” 

We stood there until I felt like I could move again. Without taking his arm from my waist, Beowulf helped me into a standing position. As I got my feet under me, I felt his hand squeeze my ass before giving it a smack. I blushed, furious, and indigent at how blatant he was being.  
“Berserker, what are you doing?” I asked, voice low, a hint of a growl underlying it. He had the nerve to smile.  
“Just appreciating your hard work, Master. You don’t usually come visit us on Tiwesdæg. I greatly appreciate all of the inspiration you offered during your run.” I had originally thought that it was an act of God that Dr. Roman and I were able to stay ahead of the stampede of Berserkers who answered Asterios’s challenge to run, and maybe it was. Berserkers were the physically strongest of the Servants, but not necessarily the fastest. Still, it wouldn’t have been hard for them to outpace us and overtake us, meaning one thing. I put my head in my hands, face red with embarrassment.  
“You told them not to overtake us, didn’t you?” I said between my fingers. Beowulf answered with another squeeze and a chuckle. I tried to push him off, but his grip grew tighter. Not enough to hurt, but it was clear I was not getting away. He pulled me to his chest again, and I heard his voice rumble through my whole body.  
“If you think I am going to let you go now that you’re in my domain, then you’ve not another thing coming, my Little King. You knew what today was and yet you still came.”  
“Not of my own volition.”  
“You think I care. Nae.”  
“I’m here to help Dr. Roman work out.” I heard another chuckle. “What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing, Little King, just picturing you two trying to work out here.”  
“You know, I could command you to keep running until you dropped over from exhaustion.”  
“You don’t need to command me, Little King. I’ll gladly do it, as long as you stay and watch.” He leaned down, his mouth next to my ear, “I’ll do anything for you.” The panting gasps of Dr. Roman interrupted us.  
“Gods above, Arland, what is wrong with you. Why didn’t you tell me the Berserkers were here? I’ve never been more certain I was going to die.” I managed to turn to him and give a hard look. He backed away a bit.  
“I tried to, but you were insistent it had to be today. Tuesday is the day the berserkers spend all day in the gym without the other classes. You’d know that if you had asked me instead of threatening me out of bed at five am.” There was a tense silence as Beowulf straightened up, his muscles taught. His back was still facing the Doctor, but the signs of an attack were there. I quickly grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers. The Doctor tried to respond.  
“but Idol-chan.”  
“Doctor,” Beowulf interrupted, “I’m afraid Master requires time to recover, but it looks like you are ready to go. If you require help in your workout, maybe we can help.” He whistled, and a large, dark figure approached from behind Dr. Roman, “Darius, you willing to help the Doctor work out today.” The former king of Persia grinned and nodded before picking up the Doctor, carrying him off to gods knew where. Dr. Roman, to his credit, went limp, not able to put up a fight. “Now then,” Beowulf returned his attention to me, “Let me show you my appreciation, Little King, for your beautiful display today.” 

Beowulf did not leave any room for argument as he half carried, half dragged me to one of the private room designed especially for the Berserker class. The rooms were made from the strongest materials imaginable and enforced with more magic than any other part of Chaldea. Each room was set up the same; Massive weights in all shapes and sizes from barbells to dumbbells and everything in between, Massive punching bags filled with heavy metals, a place for abdominal muscles and bodyweight workouts, weapons for melee practice, and a long mirror taking up one side of the room. Beowulf pushed me into one, closed the door, and hit a switch which closed the windows, leaving the room darker and warmer. Before I could ask what he was doing, he managed to remove my workout pants, leaving me only in my underwear. He let out a low hum as he saw what I was wearing. Tight fitting undies made of a mesh material that clung to my body like a second skin. Without a second thought, he picked me up, hands under my armpits and pressed me up against the door. While not an uncommon occurrence, it made me feel embarrassed he could pick me up with so little effort. Pushing me up higher, he stopped when my underwear was level with his face. He pressed his nose up against my crouch and inhaled deeply.  
“Gods and demons, Little King, I could live off your scent forever.” He poked his tongue out of his mouth and gently swiped it against the fabric, “Yum. Now that I’ve had the appetizer, time for my meal.” He grinned up at me. “I’m going to need my protein if I’m to work out.” Using just his teeth, he somehow managed to remove my underwear and reveal my cock, half hard and already beginning to leak from the proximity to my lover. He looked at it like it was the nectar of the gods. I knew what was coming next, so I prepared myself as best I could by wrapping my legs around his neck and shoulders. When looked up again when I had situated myself and kissed the inside of both thighs, the feeling of unshaven scruff and scars giving me goosebumps. “I pray every night,” he said between kisses that turned to nips, “to you, for you, and about you. That I may have this all the rest of my life.” He placed one more kiss on my stomach before taking my cock into his mouth. With his first suck, I felt the world around me lurch.

My relationship with Beowulf was not like the ones I had with my other lovers. With them, it had started out as it should have. I summoned them, they swore loyalty to me as their Master, became friends, went on adventures, and slowly fell in love as we grew to know each other, only going to bed when we had confessed to each other. With Beowulf, we had skipped the friendship part and had gone straight to lovers. My summoning him was actually an accident. I had been trying to summon Eric the Red, which I had done eventually, using a sword found in Sweden. His arrival had stunned me, mostly as he had been my first literary crush as a child. To see the man whose story I practically had memorized stand before was just too much. The feeling, it turned out, was mutual. Instead of kneeling and offering his loyalty that way, he grabbed me, kissed me, and told me I needn’t ask for his loyalty as he would die a thousand times before he ever betrayed me or brought harm to me or mine. We consummated our bond that night and had been together since. It had taken him a while to trust the others and for them to trust him, but in the end, they all stood as brothers and equals. Among my lovers, he was the most open about getting me with child, and to my deep embarrassment, was the one I wanted one with the most. I still remember being a child and drawing pictures with me as Mrs. Beowulf. A lot has changed since then, but some things haven’t and every time I’m with him, intimate with him, it reminds me of that childhood crush that was still very much strong in me. 

It did not take him long to get me off, not the way he worked his tongue and jaw. I can not actually describe how he does it because I am not normally coherent enough to witness it all. I do remember tightening my legs and grabbing his head at some point. Eventually, he seems satisfied as he places me on the ground, licking his lips as white fluid dribbles pass them.  
“As always, Little King, you spoil me with your taste. Nothing I remember tastes as good as you do.” As he says this, he begins to strip off his workout clothes. All the male Servants wear some sort of sleeveless shirt or go shirtless when they workout, even the ones I don’t sleep with. The habit started with Leonidas after he saw me staring at his arms during a fight. The rumor of the Master’s muscle kink became an incentive for the men to build up their bodies as best they could, and Beowulf, not wanting to leave a challenged unanswered, took to it with gusto. Today, we wore a simple white tank top, dirtied with sweat stains and blood, and sweatpants. The pants came off, revealing, much to my inner delight, a stained jockstrap. The scent filled the room with drove me mad with want. He smiled his cocky grin and lifted his arms above his head, revealing his armpits and the masculine scent they gave. Next, he all but ripped off his shirt until he stood in front of me with nothing on but the jock strap. He stretched a bit, the poses looking like flexing, before offering me a hand off the floor.  
“What shall I do first?” He asked aloud.  
“Weights,” I blurted out, “weights please.” He gave me that cocky grin again.  
“Aye, weights. That sounds good.” He moved over to the dumbbells and picked up the set of 90 pounds. With weights in hand, he moved to the mirror and took up position standing in front of it. It always amazed me how strong the Berserkers were. Beowulf was easily curling the dumbbells as easily as if they were breadsticks. At some point, I found himself standing behind him, placing my hands on his biceps as he curled. Each time the muscles bunched, I squeezed it, feeling its power. I’m not sure how many reps he did, as I lost count after fifty, he put them back on the rack and moved to one of the machines. I believed it was a cable machine used to work back and sides, but I could never remember. He sat down, back to the machine and reached up to grab the bar. He looked at me and motioned for me to come over. I moved obediently.  
“There’s a rumor going around that you fulfill selfish wishes as of late, is this true?” I balked. Had Caster been talking about me allowing him to use my bed. I didn’t want to believe it but if Archer had told Caster about what I liked in bed, would Caster talk about it.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” I tried to sound indignant.  
“Really now? So, if I asked you for something selfish, you wouldn’t do it?” He continued to hold his position, arms above his head, his scent seductive on its own. I’m not ashamed to say I fell.  
“Ask,” my voice trembled as I spoke. He gave him a shit-eating grin.  
“Sit on me.” I blinked, not sure I heard right.  
“Excuse me.”  
“Sit on me, while I do this. I wanna try something.” Not sure where this was going, I carefully sat on his lap. Our bulges met as I settled down. “Good. Now take off your shirt.” I did. His eyes became alight as he sat, almost naked upon his lap. He seemed to struggle with whatever his idea was but relented in the end. “Good boy. Now, as I pull this bar down, you’re going to…” he wasn’t able to finish as I latched my mouth onto his chest. “Yeah, yeah, that will work. Do that for me, my Little King.” Thus began the oddest workout I’d ever been a part of. I worshipped the mighty chest in front of me, while the owner pulled down on the bar, lifting heavy weights. After each set of ten, I would change pecs. I was so lost in a daze of sexual need, I didn’t quite hear him when he said he was done. I did hear him tell me to hang on. I did the best I could as he lifted me up in the seated position and move us somewhere else in the room. 

This continued through four or five different exercises. At each new station, we switched from me worshipping him to his worshipping me. We moved from cable machine to barbells to squats to pushups and finally back to bench, where we had forgone all attempts at working up to have me bent over the bench, ass in the air as he ate me out as only he could. We were interrupted from our sexual trace by the sounds of something beating against the wall next to ours and the sounds of old words being said. Beowulf looked over and smirked.  
“Sounds like jätte is the winner. About time too. He’s been pinning over the Tjur for months now.” The pounding sound grew louder, and I was able to make up words. Was that Greek?  
“Beowulf,” I managed to get out, “who is the jätte?” His answer included a firm bite of my left cheek.  
“Don’t go thinking about other men while I’m pleasing you,” he soothed the bite with a lick, “take a wild guess. Who else do you know can speak as the Tjur can?” I tried to rack my brain, but Beowulf was keeping it occupied with his mouth. The loudest pound and a dent appearing on the wall answered.  
“Hercules? He’s with Hercules?”  
“Aye. And It sounds like he’s challenging me. Sorry about this, my Little King.” I didn’t have time to answer as I was once again picked up, but this time placed against the wall with the mirror. I was facing the mirror, my body flushed red. I didn’t understand what was going on until Beowulf whispered in my ear.  
“the jätte is challenging me on who can best please their mate. He has made the first move, but I intend to beat him.” with that, he positioned himself behind, took hold of my ass and shoved himself inside me.  
The next few minutes or maybe hours were filled with the sounds of sex, moans, and slapping skin. Beowulf was relentless as he pounded into me, swift and hard, filling me each time to the max before pulling out and repeating the cycle. Each time Asterios made a new sound, Beowulf switched tactics to match it. I had my nipples twisted, my ass slapped, my body smashed up against the glass, and my body brought to the limits of its endurance. I couldn’t count how many times I came during our coupling nor could I count the number of times Beowulf came inside me. At one point, I believed I couldn’t be anything but pregnant. That thought sobered me up right quick.  
“Berserkers,” I commander, adding power to my voice, “Finish now.” All three Berserkers let out powerful roars as they climaxed for the final time. Beowulf slid out of me as I fell to the floor.  
“Master…Hurt?” Asterios said from the other side of the wall.  
“Asterios, Hercules, I need privacy please.” A heard a pair of grunt and two steps of feet move to the other side of their room. Beowulf was kneeling next to me, hands wanting to touch but unsure if he could.  
“Master…Did I hurt you?” I wanted to say yes. That I was hurt by his actions. It hurt me that he used me to stroke his own ego. That I was a tool in a competition, but I didn’t. Instead, I said,  
“Cuddle me.” It was a command he immediately followed. 

As we laid on the floor, Beowulf holding me close, my head on his chest, I was brought back to our first time together.  
“Beowulf?”  
“Yes Master?” his voice was low and far away.  
“Do you remember the first time we met?”  
“Aye.”  
“And how you kissed me as soon as you were summoned, telling me you’d never hurt me.”  
“Aye.” His voice sounded weak.  
“Was that your way of telling me you loved me?” Beowulf was silent for a moment before answering.  
“When I was alive the first time, back when I was a lad and hadn’t picked up the sword yet, a witch came to my father’s house and told me my fortune. She told me of my strength and courage, my battles, and victories. She told me of Grendel and my death. I didn’t believe her. I didn’t believe in destiny. I believed that men made their own futures and they weren’t something old women could foresee. I think she knew that.” I stayed quiet as he spoke, not wanting to break his train of thought, “The last thing she told me, though, stayed with me for life. She told me that if I was a brave warrior, fought hard, and was honorable in word and deed, then after I died, I would be chosen. Chosen I asked, chosen for what? She looked at me and said ‘A powerful King who is destined to save the world will call you to his service. He will wield powers beyond your imagination, and possess allies like you have never seen, but these things are unimportant. It is what he will give you that is the most important.’ I asked what it was, honor, glory, or riches beyond desire? ‘none of these’. Then what could this King give me if you honor, glory, or riches?” He looked at me then, a tender smile on his face. “Do you know what she said?” I shook my head. He kissed me then, slowly, and gently and so unlike his earlier attitude. We made out for a few moments before I needed air. He finished as he pulled me tighter, “He will give you all the love you could ever want, all the love you’d ever need. His heart will be yours all the end of ages. When I first heard your voice, calling me from beyond time and space, I knew who you were, knew your love for me.” He kissed me again, “I love you, Arland. I have loved you my entire life.” And I have loved him, for my entire life.


	3. Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fell in love with Archer from the first moment I saw him in Fate/ Stay Night.
> 
> Prompt for story came from Kwiaty grzechu on tumblr

“We need to retreat. Archer, please.” I call as I desperately try to patch through the hub. Dr. Roman isn’t answering, and Mash needs to be evacuated now. She’s only standing thanks to the shield but she’s losing too much blood. My healing spells aren’t enough to support her anymore, not with the new onslaught. “Archer!” I scream, “Please.” I’m not sure what all is happening, but my Archer is nowhere to be seen. I try finding him through command seals but no such luck, the Bounded Field is interfering.  
“Senpai,” Mash gets out as blood dribbles down her chin, “Run…please.”  
“No, I am not leaving. We all arrived together, and we are leaving together.”  
“But…Sempai…” I feel hot tears on my face as Mash manages to block another blow, “Please, run. I will give…”  
“I swear on every god I can think of that if you finish that sentence, I will force you to room with Boudica for a month.” There’s no real threat in my words as I don’t really believe we’re getting out of this. 

This was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission. We, Mash, myself, and Archer, arrived somewhere in Romania after receiving a distress call. We had no information except that there was something magic sunning amuck. We had been searching for about four days and were about to call it quits when we arrived at the remnants of what was supposedly Dracula’s castle. We stopped to rest at the village and considered asking Dr. Roman to send us home. We should have called sooner. That night, as we were getting ready for bed, was when we heard the scream. I sent Archer to investigate and he reported of something stealing children. We immediately followed and soon ended up in the courtyard of the castle to find a horrid sight. Dozens of children were being kept in cages while some crazed loon had a summoning circle drawn out.  
“What are you doing?” I demanded and had translated by Mash. The loon turned to me and gave me the most chilling grin I’d ever seen.  
“I am welcoming my lord and master.” I didn’t need to hear anymore and sent Archer to attack but was to late. The loon placed himself in the circle, called up the Bounded field and using an ancient looking spear, impaled himself. He laughed and welcomed his ‘lord and master’ as his blood fed the circle. The children started screaming as the circle turned a deep red and the sky above turned black. I ordered Archer to release the children as Mash and I went about it as well. Thankfully, we were able to release them and let them escape before the Bounded Field trapped them as it did us. As the Field closed, I felt something dark and evil take shape.  
“Vlad?” I asked, and, in a way, I was right. The thing that appeared did look like Dracula, but not the one I knew nor as a shadow servant. The man before us was young looking, handsome and unmistakable Vlad.  
“Well, well, well, what do I have here.” The man said, “a couple of peasants and,” he sniffed the air, his feral smile growing on his lips, “A virgin.” This young Vlad took up the spear the man had impaled himself with and ripped it out of him. Blood coated it as he pointed it at us. “Now then, be good peasants and had over the girl, or face the consequences.” That was the last thing I heard before Archer summoned his blades and attacked the young Vlad. Young Vlad roared and struck the ground before leaping towards Archer. Mash and I watched as the ground broke open and massive figures crawled out.  
“Mash, prepare for battle,” I called out as I watched Archer and Young Vlad disappear into the Castle.  
“Yes, Sempai.” 

It was just our luck that the figures were berserk class undead. They attacked in a horde as Mash did her best to hold them off. Even with me amplifying her attack, they were still too much for us and soon enough we were pushed back to the edge of the Field. I didn’t see Archer or young Vlad and as growing desperate. I tried the Doctor again to no avail.  
“Sempai…If I surrender…”  
“No, and that is a direct order.” I tried calling out to Archer again. Above me, I heard someone respond.  
“Do you ever shut up? Maybe this will silence you.” All I hear is whistling before a burning sensation and my world goes black.  
“Sempai!!!”  
“Arland!!!!!!”

“We need to take it out, it could be cursed.”  
“If we take it out, the blood loss…it…no. Cursed or not, we have to…” 

“…maybe…try again…”  
“Why aren’t they responding…”

“Please…First aid…supplies… Help him.”

“Please…please…please…I love you, please.”

I scream as something cold touches my face. I thrash about only to have a pair of strong arms pin me down. Movement causes something awful to burn through me and I vomit on the floor.  
“You must be still, Master, or else you’ll hurt yourself worse.” I try to escape the grip only to stop when whoever is pinning me down shoves his face in mine. Brown skin and white hair are all I can see for a moment. It takes me a while to realize who it is.  
“Archer?” I try to get out, but my throat feels dry and hot. Everything feels hot. I want to vomit again but there’s nothing in me to vomit. Archer keeps himself close until I stop moving.  
“Good, that’s better. Don’t move or I’ll sit on you.” I lie back down and wince as something pokes me. I try to look around at our surrounding but moving my neck makes me dizzy and I stop. I do manage to see that I am covered in red. Blood? I begin to panic and am forced to stop once again by Archer, who appears to be without a coat. Oh. Seeing my Archer without a coat has an involuntary effect on me. His well-muscled arms from archery and sword fighting always takes my breath away and now is no exception. I stupidly try to reach for him, which causes me more pain. He sees this and takes my hand, kneeling next to me and kisses it. “Please Master, you must stop moving.” There is something in his voice that I don’t recognize at first. Is it pain? Sadness?  
“Archer?” I try to say again but he stops me with a shake of his head. I manage to cup his face, stroking it as best I can. I feel something wet on his face. I black out again.

I don’t remember much after that, but I do vaguely remember feeling power leave my body and feeling the presence of great magic at work. After that, not much else.

“Gods above and below, what is that thing?”  
“It was used in the summoning.”  
“It’s impressive, is that real mahogany.” Slapping sound, “Oww.”  
“Do. Not. Touch. No one touches him or this until the Riders and Berserker get’s here.” 

The next time I awake is to the familiar feeling of white magic. I open my eyes enough to find myself in the medical wing of Chaldea. Around me stood three figures, two women, and one man. One of the women stood at my head, hands above outstretched above me while the other two stood on either of my sides, hands pressing hard into me. I would wince, but I don’t feel anything but the magic around me. I turn to the figure on my right.  
“Good morning Martha.” The Saint looks up, tears in her eyes.  
“Master.” She looks about t cry but pulls herself together and continues whatever she was doing. I turn to my left. “Good Morning George.” The other Rider must bite his lip and concentrates on my side. I look up to find a pair of golden eyes staring into mine.  
“Do not move, Master or I will flick your ears.” I stop moving, “Good boy.”  
“May I speak at least?”  
“If you must.”  
“Thank you ever so kindly, Tamamo. Your compassion is legendary.” I jerk as I feel one of Caster’s tails flick my ear. “Sorry.” I wait a moment before asking, “Is it bad?”  
“That’s a difficult question.” Caster answers, “because answering it depends on who you’re asking. It’s certainly not the worse thing I’ve ever seen and most likely the same for the Saints, but to answer your question, yes Master, it was bad.” Was. Was was a good word. It meant that I was healing.  
“Mash and Archer?” there is silence and my heart leaps into my throat. No, not Mash. Not Archer. Finally, Caster answers.  
“Mash is currently being tended to by Boudica, who refuses to let her out of her sight. She is recovering slowly, but well enough. As for Archer, have a look yourself.” She carefully helps me turn my head to the right, past Martha to the space past the glow of healing. There in the darkness, standing just beyond reach was EMIYA. My EMIYA, my Archer. I feel myself smile as I see him, tears forming as I find him alive and unharmed. I want to reach out to him but am stopped by Martha. The Rider shakes her head.  
“Please Master, you must lie still. The wound is still deep and the curse awful. We are still not down removing it.” Curse? What curse?  
“What curse?”  
“The curse on the spear that pierced you straight through, Master.” George answers. “It is a wicked thing, the likes I have only seen once before.”  
“What curse?” I ask again, more forcefully this time. Martha and George look at each other before answering.  
“The spear that pierced you,” Martha said slowly, “was used to,” she swallowed hard, “kill children.” I wanted to pass out. I was struck by a spear-carrying a blood curse. “Thankfully,” Martha continues, “something seemed to have buffered the effect and you were not hit with the lethal aspect of the curse.” I continue to stare at Archer, who stares back. I smile. He does not smile. I fall asleep.

The next time I awaken, I’m in my room. Mash is sitting in the chair I bought for her, reading from one of my manga. She notices me and nearly falls out of the chair.  
“Sempai, you’ve awakened.” She managed to get to me without falling over and placed her hand on my forehead. “Your fever seems to have gone down. That’s wonderful. We were greatly worried when you passed out on the table earlier.” I place my hand on her’s.  
“How long have I been out?” Mash doesn’t answer. “Mash?”  
“Today is day seven. Nine in total if we count what happened in Romania as well.” I blink a few times. Nine days. Gods and demons, I’m surprised I’m alive. “You must be surprised.”  
“What all happened?”  
“Before or after we arrived back at Chaldea?”  
“Let’s start with after we were attacked.” Mash seemed unsure but a smile and some reassurance that I could handle it, she began. 

Mash didn’t even realize the Lancer was so close until she heard his voice. She had been too occupied with the horde of undead and Archer was nowhere to be seen, having disappeared after Lancer. By the time she realized what was going on, Lancer was in striking distance and had already let loose his spear. It struck her Sempai with the force of a lightning bolt, piercing him almost the whole way from one side to the other. She screamed his name just as Archer did. The other Servant appeared out of nowhere, catching Sempai as he began to drop to the ground. Blood was already soaking Sempai’s uniform a deep crimson color. Archer removed his red coat, carefully wrapping Sempai in it before laying him on the ground. Mash feel to her knees next to Sempai, terrified and trying to sense any life in him. The horde of Undead began moving again only to stop as Archer roared at the top of his lungs.  
“You won’t have him. Not now, not ever.” Lancer appeared and seemed amused as Archer stood over Sempai and Mash.  
“Shall we see about that.” He challenged and lunged with another spear. Archer stood his ground and fought off all attempts to keep close to Sempai. Despite being at a disadvantage, Archer was magnificent in his attacks, a true servant of battle. Lancer grew angrier and angrier with each failure. Finally, he appeared to be calling on his Noble Phantasm but was stopped when Archer shot an arrow into the castle, bringing the nearest wall on top of them. As the wall began to fall, the Bounded Field disappeared. Archer picked up Sempai and began to run, Mash running as fast as she could to catch up.  
As they ran, Mash asked what they should do about the spear. Archer told her that it had to remain inside Sempai or else Sempai would die. As they moved farther and farther away from the castle, Mash tried to contact the Doctor again but still no response. They reached the village and Archer ran down the cobbled streets, screaming for help. No one came to their aid, and it appeared that no one would help. They ran the length of the town and into the farms outside of it, having found no luck. Just as they were about to give up and try their luck in the woods, a farmhouse opened, and half a dozen women came running out, demanding Archer follow them and bring Sempai inside. Sempai was placed on a bed while the farmers did everything they could to treat him. They were clumsy in their methods, so Archer thanked them for their help and took the medicine to treat Sempai himself. For a day and a half, Archer tended to Sempai in that farmhouse while Mash stood on guard. On the first night, when it looked as if the spear would claim Sempai’s life, dozens of children came to the farmhouse and placed their hands on Sempai’s wound. Archer got mad and talked about germs but when the children removed their hands, Sempai began breathing easier, and his fever seemed to go down some. Archer asked what they did and one girl told him it was to thank Sempai for saving them. They told the souls in the spear that this was not the one who killed them.  
As the second day began to end, Lancer and his horde attacked again. This time Mash was ready, but Archer was first. As Lancer released his Noble Phantasm, Archer called forth a beautiful seven petal flower that blocked the attack and sent it straight back at Lancer, destroying him. Just as Lancer began to fade, did Dr. Roman finally answer the call and helped them return. As soon as they arrived, Archer began demanding that Riders Martha and George meet him in the medical wing and where the where the hell was the Fox. 

That appeared to be all Mash knew. She looked down at her lap as she finished.  
“Forgive me, Sempai. If I had been a full Servant, I would have been able to stop them.” I took Mash’s hand.  
“There is nothing to apologize for as there is nothing to forgive. None of this is your fault. I don’t want to hear you blaming yourself for this. We had no idea what we were walking into. You did wonderfully.” I felt tears on my hand as Mash began to cry. I let her, knowing that she needed it. When Mash was finished, she excused herself to allow me to rest. Once the door closed, I address the silence.  
“EMIYA?” My Archer appeared at the foot of the bed, still in his battle attire. His face was stern, pain evident. “EMIYA, what’s wrong?”  
“I failed you. I let my nature get the best of me and went after the Lancer with no thought but to defeat him. I abandoned you and Mash when you needed me the most.” He refused to look me in the eye. “You almost died because of me.” I could see where this was going.  
“EMIYA, could you do me a favor?”  
“Of course, Master. Name it.”  
“Could you pick up the bed for me?” He did so without hesitation. I watched as his biceps bulged and his chest expanded. He held the foot of the bed up for a few minutes before I asked him to put it down. “Thank you.”  
“Of course, but why did you have me do that?” I motioned him to my side. He approached, kneeling before me. Once he was at a reasonable height, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He tensed at first then melted into it as he always did. When we broke apart, I looked him in the eye, refusing to let him look away.  
“EMIYA, the only time you ever let me down is when I tell you to. I don’t remember telling you that.”  
“You asked me to retreat and I didn’t obey.” I shrugged.  
“When do any of you ever actually obey me outside of the bedroom.” I grabbed one of his cheeks and pulled it, “and you don’t even obey me then. Why did you tell Caster about that trick?” He grabbed my wrist and brought it to his lips. “That’s not an answer.”  
“He got into an argument with his other self, the older Lancer, who claimed Caster didn’t know how to properly please a man. Caster looked mad enough to demand a duel.” I think I understood.  
“You told him to beat Lancer.” Archer smiled that all too familiar smile. That made me feel better, seeing that smile. “Can you keep a secret?” I asked conspiratorially. He nodded, his smile turning into a grin. “I still think you’re the best at it.” The grin widened across his whole face.  
“Well then, Master, allow me to keep my title.” 

Laying me back down, he carefully removed the blanket. I was not surprised to find myself naked under it. The spear wound was low along my side and pants would have been in the way. Archer moved to the foot of my bed, inspecting me as I lay there. His grin turned soft as he gently took hold of one of my legs. He traced my calf muscles, sending shivers down my spine. “I remember when you were nothing but skin and bones, now look at you. I’ll have to thank Berserker and Saber for their workouts with you.” Ever so gently, he brought my calf to his mouth and began to trace the muscles with his tongue. I watched, face burning as he moved onto the bed, continuing to run his tongue up my leg. When he reached my thigh, he stopped and gave it an open mouth kiss. I felt his teeth leave marks on my skin. When he appeared satisfied, he did the same on the other leg. I was squirming in place by now but refused to move more than necessary. Archer was a master of foreplay and seemed to get off on it more than any of the others. Without removing his mouth from my leg, he managed to get into a position where he was directly in line with me, both legs on his shoulders and laying down, eye level with my ass. He looked at me as if asking permission to continue. I nodded rapidly. He grinned again as he moved from my thigh to my ass. I nearly climaxed right there as I felt his tongue take its first swipe along the muscle.  
“Not yet, Love, I have much to make up for tonight.” I wasn’t going to argue.

The next half hour was mind-numbingly wonderful. Archer tongue should have been a noble phantasm on its own. The way he moved it was almost mythological. I stopped counting how many times I came just from his eating me out. It was enough to make my neglected penis look like it was covered in frosting. Finally, Archer moved away from my ass, smacking his lips as if he had just finished his favorite meal. I was huffing from sheer exhaustion as he undressed.  
“Archer,” I said between breaths, “I can’t, not again.” His grin turned into a small pout.  
“But Master,” he emphasized the master, “I haven’t had a chance to finish the meal. Any good chef always leaves the best dish for last.” His dark penis stood proud and erect as Archer stood in front of me. I wasn’t sure what he was going to do. I didn’t have the strength to ride him or him to ride me. I couldn’t trust the bandages to stay if we tried the missionary position. Archer surprised me by not returning to the foot of the bed. Instead, he moved to my side and carefully slipped onto the bed beside me. He carefully lined up his penis with my ass and moved my right leg up over his thighs. He kissed me deeply, his magic cleaning away the taste of ass from his lips. As we kissed, he leaned me down so that my head rested on one of his arms. The other one wrapped around my waist. We continued to kiss as he slowly entered me. Almost by instinct, I tightened my ass muscles. I felt him grin into the kiss.  
“Not tonight, love. Tonight, I’m going to do all the work. You just sit back and enjoy.” He started to move slowly, his thrusts delicate.  
“And what if I fall asleep.” I felt there was no greater insult to my lovers than sleeping while we had sex. Archer just shook his head.  
“Then I stop. Don’t worry about me, not tonight. Let me take care of you.” I let out a moan as he picked up speed.  
“You always take care of me.” I intertwined our fingers on the bed, “That’s how I know you’ll make a great father.” That seemed to stir something in him as his thrusts became stronger and deeper. I encouraged it. “That’s right, a magnificent father to our son. He’s going to be just like you, our little guardian.” His thrusts became more frantic, hitting my prostate repeatedly. One particularly hard thrust sent my eyes rolling in pleasure. “Gods EMIYA, give me a baby tonight.”  
“Your wish is my command, Master.” He said between breaths. Within three or four thrusts, he climaxed inside me, sending me over the edge one last time.

We stayed like that for a while after we both caught our breaths. I didn’t want him to move and he didn’t appear to either. We moved into a spooning position facing the wall. He placed his large, calloused hand over my belly and rubbed it gently, placing small kissing on my shoulder and neck. The peaceful feeling was lulling me to sleep. As I closed my eyes, I heard him speak.  
“You make it worth it. Everything I’ve been through. Everything I’ve lost or given up, you make it worth it. I can’t remember a time when I feel as happy as when I’m with you. Arland, when this is over when the world is saved, I want to take you back to Japan. At least for a while. I want to see our son in my old house, at least once. I want dad to see his grandson. And after that, I want you to take me to your home. I want you, Arland. I want to grow old with you, see our children grow up and have their own children. Someday Arland, I’ll make you my bride.” I fall asleep, my dreams filled with the sounds of ringing bells.


	4. Saber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based on the white day cards from the game. They were gorgeous and gave me ideas. This one won't be as M as the others but we will see Saber and Master together again.

“Master, I know she’s in there. Tell her to come out.” I looked over at my terrified demi-Servant, who shook her head, visibly frightened. I called back,  
“She’s not here, Rider. I haven’t seen her all day.” There was silence on the other side of the door as Rider seemed to be torn between breaking the door down or facing the possibility of seeing her Master as naked as the day I was born. Too many times had one of Servants had come charging in without permission, only to find me in some rather embarrassing positions. Embarrassing for me at least. Most of my lovers didn’t seem to care if we were barged in on except EMIYA, who always made sure to block the door. He still had too many memories of someone called “Taiga” busting into his room at all hours and would not go through that again. When no sound came from the other side, I believed Rider had left. My assumption was wrong. A loud thud came from the wall next to the door.  
“Fine, I’ll go check her room again. If you see her, tell her she’s going to have to help or else.” The clanging of boots told us Rider was gone. Mash slid to the floor, her complexion pale.  
“Thank you, Master. You have saved my life.”   
“You’re welcome Mash, though I don’t know how long I can keep you in here. She’s bound to return eventually.”  
“I’ll find a new hiding spot. Maybe with Da Vinci or maybe outside.” I grimaced at the thought of Mash going outside to hide from Boudica but considering what was going on at Chaldea, I considered joining her. This was the first week of February, meaning that Valentine's day was in just seven days. I had vague memories of the holiday from my childhood involving shoe boxes and too much red and pink. What was happening at Chaldea was an entirely different story. All the female servants were preparing to make chocolate for their friends, lovers, and me. I had been informed by at least seven Servants that they were making chocolates especially for me. The gesture touched me, but soon enough it became apparent that I was to accept chocolates from all of them. Mash, the poor soul, was being hunted down by Boudica to teach the Demi-Servant how to best prepare chocolate and was to “taste test” the Riders concoctions. I didn’t know who had it worse. Another knock at the door, this one softer.  
“Yes?” I called out, terrified it was Rider again, “Who is it?” I tensed.  
“Master?” The deep voice and rich accent was unmistakable, “Is everything well? There is a hole next to the door.” I relaxed and went to the door, removing spell I had used to keep Rider out. On the other side was Saber, white hair tied back, his chest bare. He must have been heading from the gym. When I opened the door, his expression softened visibly, and he leaned down to my level. I put one finger up to stop him, stuck my head out of my room and quickly checked both ways before pulling Saber into my room, placing the spell back up.   
“Can’t be too careful, Rider has a noise on her.”  
“Master?” Saber asked, confused, “is something wrong?” He saw Mash in a corner, sitting on the ground, her shield in front of her, and looked to be ready to summon his sword. I quickly tried to calm him down.  
“Easy there, Saber, no need for that,”  
“But Master, Rider is threatening you in some way, why else would Lady Mash be here and in her current state?” I looked at Mash who looked back at me. We had a brief conversation with just our eyes before I turned back to Saber.  
“We are hiding from Rider, yes, but not because she’s threatened us. We’re hiding from the,” I lowered my voice, “chocolate.” Saber appeared confused.  
“You’re hiding from chocolate?” Mash and I both nodded our heads vigorously. “Is chocolate the name of some weapon used by Rider?” Mash nodded while I shook my head. Saber was obviously becoming more confused. “Can you explain?” So I did.

Once I was finished explaining the concept of Valentines Day and what it meant and why we were hiding from Rider did Saber finally appear at ease. For all of a second before becoming tense again.   
“Do the others know of this?” By others, I assumed he meant the other male Servants.  
“Some do, I think. Archer, certainly, and possibly Caster as Lancer would have told him.” Saber became very serious then. He stood in front of me, looming over me and looked in straight in the eye.  
“I’m sorry.” I blinked a few times. Was he apologizing? For what?  
“For what?” Saber blushed, actually blushed, and turned his head to avoid looking at me.  
“I am still unaccustomed to many of the traditions that have arisen since my death. I believed that I was getting better at learning what the Grail did not provide but once again I have been proven wrong. I am sorry. I have nothing to give you this day.” I felt my mouth open. Saber was upset because he hadn’t gotten me anything for Valentine’s day. I should be the one apologizing to him. I didn’t get him or any of the others anything either. I take Saber’s hand in mine and squeeze.  
“Valentine’s day is still a week away. We have plenty of time to get each other gifts or you don’t have to get me anything at all. You being in my life is enough for me.” Saber returned the squeeze, his eyes turning to meet mine. He opened his mouth to say something, but we were interrupted by more banging at my door. “Gods and Demons, who is it now?” I muttered. Saber beat me to the door, opening it to find Da Vinci on the other side.  
“Hello there Siegfried, pleasure seeing you here. I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Her smile and calm demeanor were friendly as always, but behind it lurked a dangerous creature. A creature that seemed a little overly obsessed with my love life. She, and several of Servants, often took bets regarding my relationships, with her coming out on top. Only Archer knew about it but wasn’t nearly as bothered by it as I was. Saber returned the greeting, allowing Da Vinci inside.  
“Can I help you?” I asked as the Caster removed something from a pocket and handed it to me. It was a smartphone. When did she get one?  
“A new phone, thanks, Da Vinci, but isn’t this kinda useless when I have a communicator.” She gave me that look she often gave the Doctor. “I kid. What did you need me to see?” Her smile returned as she turned on the phone.   
“I need you to translate this. I looked at the phone and found it covered in a familiar script. I looked at Da Vinci.  
“You know that every Servant here can read any language, right?” Her smile brightened. “Right, of course you do.” I took the phone and translated.  
“My dear son…  
I hope this email finds you well. I know you’re busy with your new job. Your father and I are so proud that you’ve been hired as a mage for such an illustrious company. I am sorry I have not contacted you before now, but this was the only email address I could find. Your supervisor, Ms. Vinci, assured me that she would deliver this to you.   
I know that this is early, but I don’t know when the next time will be I am able to talk to you. Happy Birthday, my little bunny. I hope this year you can celebrate with your friends. Your father and I love you dearly and can’t wait to hear back from you.  
Love always,  
Mom.”  
I looked at Da Vinci, my face red and hot.  
“Is something the matter, little bunny?”   
“Not really, Supervision.” She shrugged.  
“I can’t exactly tell people I’m a Servant trying to prevent the extermination of humanity, can I?” She bopped me on the nose. “Now then, please excuse me> I don’t want to interrupt any more of your ‘quality time’ with Saber. Mash, Boudica will sniff you out if you stay in one place too long.” Mash was quickly out the door before Da Vinci could even open it. She gave me a wink as she closed the door behind her.  
“Master?”  
“Yes Saber?”  
“When is it?”  
“When is what?”  
“Your day of birth?” Without thinking, I asked,  
“Which one?” There was silence. I was still holding the phone, reading the message my dad had sent me as well. I wasn’t paying much attention until Saber took the phone from me.  
“Do mages have more than one day of birth?” I scratched my head, my face still red.  
“Well, no. I was only born once, but I have two birthdays. One is the day I was born, and the other is,” I stopped myself, not wanting to think about that. “The 15th. My birthday is the 15th.” I was reluctant to talk about it, not sure how to even begin. Saber saved me from explaining by looking at my phone. I didn’t usually have a problem with any of the Servants looking at my phone as only Archer could understand anything embarrassing he found and he was not the kind to laugh about it or tease.   
“What are they like?”   
“Hmmm?” Saber pointed to the phone.  
“The woman who calls you little bunny? Why does she call you that?” I felt my face begin to burn as I realize that Saber could read the email just as easily as Da Vinci could. “Master, are you sick?” He pressed his forehead against mine, dropping my phone on the floor as he did so. “You are warm. It is best you lie down. I will retrieve one of the healers.” I grabbed his wrist before he could leave.   
“Don’t,” I mumbled. He turned back to me. “There’s no need. I’m fine.” Saber didn’t seem to believe me.   
“At least lie-down.” I nodded but didn’t let go of him. “Master?”  
“I’ll lie down if you stay.” Saber agreed, wanting what was best for me. I indicated his pants. “You know the rules.” I didn’t often see Saber smirk, it was a rare thing that I was privy to, but he gave me one as he removed his pants, letting them join my phone on the floor as I stripped myself, happy for the unexpected pleasure of having my Saber that morning.

After we finished, we laid there, Saber holding me, me cuddling with the dragon slayer. I let Saber take the side facing the wall to protect his back. We sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the feel of each other when Saber asked me again,  
“Why does the woman in the message call you bunny?” Gods, I had hoped the sex would have driven the thought from his mind. I internally groaned, accepting that Saber wouldn’t drop this topic until I told him. “Master?” I looked at the floor where my phone was and snapped my fingers. My phone floated over to me and landed in my hand. I scrolled through several screens before finding the one I was needed. I held the screen to my chest, turning to Saber.  
“What I am going to tell you must remain with you under pain of my never forgiving you.” Saber always kept his word, so the threat was unnecessary, but this was the most important thing I’d ever told anyone, ever. Saber sat up, placing his hand to his heart.  
“I swear upon this life you have given me that no secret shall escape my lips.” That was probably better than anything I would ever get. I handed the phone to him. He took it and stared at it. He kept staring at it and kept staring at it. Finally, he returned it to me. “I don’t understand, why are you wearing such a costume?” The photo on the screen was a picture of what appeared to be me in a pink French military jacket, white shirt, and gold pants with a pair of white rabbit ears on top of my head. I looked at the picture and smiled at it.  
“This isn’t me,”  
“But he looks just like you.”  
“Actually, I look just like him. He’s my dad, my first dad.” I tried so hard to keep my voice calm. Saber placed one hand on my cheek and stroked it with one finger.   
“Mein Herz,” I couldn’t stop it, not when Saber looked at me with those loving eyes of his. So, I did the unthinkable. I broke and talked about my past.

The people who had sent me the messages on my phone weren’t my birth parents, they were the ones who had adopted me when I was young. My birth parents had been famous musicians from Japan. Dad was a part of a famous boy band and mom was their songwriter. Dad fell in love with mom’s lyrics and mom loved dad’s voice. They made the perfect team and soon their band became world famous. Things were great for a while. They were in love, got married, had me, and were becoming musical legends. They went all over the world and took me with them. But as Saber knew all too well, all legends must come to an end.   
“We were in England. Dad and his group had just finished their latest show. The rest of the band wanted to go party, but I was tired and wanted to go back to the hotel. Mom, dad, and I got in the car and headed back.” I felt something wet on my face, “I don’t remember much but I think it might have started raining or something. The last thing I remember was the world spinning violently and then an awful crunching sound.” I remembered more. I remembered screaming and pain. I remembered crying for my mom and dad. I remembered my adoptive parents trying to move the car off us. I remember the hospital and the strange doctors and wanting my parents. I remembered being pricked and prodded and pocked by strange women with funny accents. I remembered being told that magic had saved my life. I told none of this to Saber as he held me to his chest as I sobbed. I don’t know how long we stayed like that. Eventually, I managed to pull myself together. “I’m sorry about that.” Saber didn’t answer. He merely hugged me tighter.  
“Never apologize, Master, not for that. Never for that.” I tried to wipe my eyes with the blanket but found it crusty from our earlier activities. “What did he sound like, his bard father of yours?” Saber asked after a while. I smiled as I began searching for my favorite video on the internet. Finding it, I pressed play and handed it to Saber. The soft sound of my father’s voice singing my mother’s words played from the small device. After the song played, Saber returned my phone to me, got dressed and, started to leave.  
“Leaving already?” I tried to tease. Saber returned to my side, kneeled, and kissed my hand.  
“There is much I must do and very little time to do it. Please be patient with me.” And with that, he was gone. 

The following days were a blur. A terrifying blur for both me and Mash. Every day, more and more of the female Servants demanded I try their chocolate recipes, while Mash tried to stay away from becoming involved in the baking process. After about five days of running and hiding, I found myself in a hallway I didn’t recognize, trying not to be seen by any of the Servants. As I tried to stay hidden, I thought I heard music coming from somewhere. The tune sounded familiar. As quietly as I could, I moved down the hallway, not wanting to be seen, and tried to find the source of the music. I eventually came to a door that appeared to be the place. Pressing my ear against it, I found the music had stopped and two people were instead talking.   
“I think that was our best one yet, Sempai.”   
“Do we know if the armor will be done in time?”  
“Your movements were off on the third verse.”  
“it’s not my fault, you’re too close after the second.”  
“Are we done yet?”  
“Not yet,” that voice was the closet, “One more time tonight then we will call it a night.” The music started up again and I swear I knew it from somewhere but couldn’t think of it. The sound of footsteps approaching forced me around and I just barely managed to hide from Mari as she came skipping down the hall. All thoughts of the music left my head as I ran away.  
The next day was strange. I went about it as I normally would. Got up, went to the gym, ate breakfast, studied, and trained. Not a single thing out of the ordinary happened. I was terrified. Today was Valentine’s day and yet not a single Servant had offered me chocolate. Was something going on? Was there an attack I didn’t know about? Had there been an evacuation? I sat in my room, worrying about why no one had bothered me today. I exhausted myself with worry and took a fitful nap. I had dreams I think. Bad dreams. Someone woke me gently nudging me awake. I opened my eyes to find a well-dressed gentleman, smiling at me.  
“Good morning sleepy head.” It was EMIYA. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up and was amazed. I rarely saw EMIYA in anything that wasn’t his traditional attire. Today, though, he wore a rather impressive looking black suit with matching vest and pants, a clean white shirt with matching gloves, and the most astounding of all was that his hair was combed down. He looked every inch a gentleman. He held out his hand to me. I took it, not asking any questions. As he helped me off the bed, I found that a similar suit had been laid out for me. “Do you want me to help?” He asked.  
“That depends, do you want to help?” I ask wagging an eyebrow. He smiled and kissed my hand.   
“Let’s wait for that till later. I will be outside when you are ready.” It did not take me long to get dressed and I met EMIYA outside when I was done. He whistled softly and offered his arm. I took it, feeling giddy. “What’s gotten into you?” I asked as he led me through the halls of Chaldea. “I like it whatever it is. Did Rin teach you to do this?” EMIYA tightened his arm.  
“I would never do this for her unless commanded. Today is a special day.” I was about to ask another question, but he silenced me with a finger. “Let it be a surprise.” Soon enough, the two of us ended up in front of the auditorium. I hadn’t been inside here since my first day at Chaldea. EMIYA opened the door and held it open for me. He bowed as I passed and closed the door behind him. 

I stood in the dark room, not sure what was going on. There was no one else in sight.  
“EMIYA,” I turned to find the Archer gone. I turned about, looking for him but unable to find him. Just as I was about to leave, I single light turned on, lightening up the stage. On the stage was Mash of all people, dressed up to the nine in a rather flattering dress. Her hair was up and pinned with roses. She fidgeted on stage, not sure of herself as she spoke.  
“Welcome Master, we are pleased to have you join us on this very special occasion. Noe without further ado, it is my pleasure to introduce to you THE SERVANTS OF THE MOON.” She screamed this last bit as she ran off stage. There were some audible noises backstage when the light went off and the curtains rose. As it finished rising, six men stood on stage, backs towards me. I wasn’t sure what was going on until the music started. As the first few bars, each person turned towards me as a light come on. Purple, Blue, Green, Yellow, Red, and finally Pink. I was stunned as I saw Saber, Siegfried, standing dead center in a Pink jacket just like the one I showed him a few days ago. As Siegfried turned around, all the Servants, all men, began to sing. It was the song I had heard before and as the Servants dance and sang, I realized why I knew it. It was from the last CD dad and his band had made. I cheered as loud as I could at each song and each spectacular performance. Finally, they were at the last song and the others left, leaving only Siegfried and Sasaki on stage. Siegfried looked at me and smiled the prettiest smile I had ever seen on him.  
“This last one is a special song for the most important person in my life. Happy Birthday, Master.” As the song came over the speakers, I felt my eyes grow wet. Siegfried brought the microphone up and began to sing. 

As I stood there, watching my lover sing the last song I heard my dad sing to me, I felt overwhelmed in ways I couldn’t understand. It had been so long since their death, and yet it seemed just like yesterday some days. Would they be proud of what their son had become? Happy with the life I was leading? Would they accept me and the life I had with not one but six male lovers? None of that mattered now. All that mattered was the love I felt for the man singing to me right now. All that mattered was that I felt his love for me as he sang. There was no greater feeling in the world. As the last notes died, Siegfried jumped off the stage and straight for me. He picked me up and hugged me tightly. He kissed me as he placed me down.   
“There are no words to express how happy this has made me, Siegfried.”   
“You enjoyed it then?” I couldn’t answer as I buried my face in his chest. He hugged me again as I cried, unable to suppress my feelings. “Happy Birthday Master.” 

After I had calmed myself down enough to properly thank everyone and tell them how wonderful they were, were Siegfried and I left alone. I couldn’t stop staring at my man.  
“Gods and demons, Siegfried, you look amazing.” He smiled, blushing at the compliment. “If I knew you looked that good, I would have asked you to wear stuff like that more often.” He shook his head. “Too much?”  
“No Master, I am just concerned that you would be offended by my dress. I tried my best to mimic the look of your bard father, but we have limited supplies and I was unable to recreate the ears.” I had noticed that none of the men had worn animal ears. The image of the usually reserved Siegfried in bunny ears did things to my mind. I had to check my nose to make sure it wasn’t bleeding. “Master?”   
“Siegfried?”  
“Yes, Master.”  
“do you happen to know where all the chocolate made for me is?”  
“No, but I can find out, why?” I grinned at him. He took a moment but ran to the door and called out for someone to bring all the chocolate for master to his room, and make sure it was melted. He returned to me, picked me up and kissed me deeply.  
“I know that it is a tradition that the birthday boy gets the first slice of cake, Master, but I do hope you don’t mind me going first this time.”  
“Not at all, Saber. Not at all.” 

BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!


	5. Lancer

“Sleeping bag?”  
“Check.”  
“Lantern?”  
“Check.”  
“Tent?”  
“check.”  
“First aid kit?”  
“Check.”  
“Water purification tablets?”  
“check.”  
“Day pack?”  
“Check.”  
“Tarp?”  
“Check.”  
I was standing in my room, reading the list that Geronimo had given me, surrounded by everything I could possibly need for a camping trip and then some. Mash was helping me to make sure I didn’t forget anything or that if something needed to be mended, would be so as quickly as possible. After the last item, “rubber hammer,” was checked off, I looked over at Mash and nodded.   
“Looks like everything’s ready. All we need to do now is hear back from the Lancers.” Mash sat on my bed, beginning the process of packing my bag. She didn’t need to do that but there was something she was avoiding talking about and she liked to keep busy. “Mash? Are you sure you don’t want to come? I’m sure they won’t mind the last-minute change.” She shook her head.  
“I promised Archer that I would help him train.” She paused as she tried to figure out how to fit my sleeping bag on the bag. “Not to mention I know that you would like some quality time with Lancer. You haven’t had much of a chance to see him these last few weeks.” I thought about that. Mash was right, I hadn’t had much of a chance to see my Lancer these last few weeks, either from one or both of us being too busy. The Servants were sent on missions even when they weren’t part of mine and Lancer had been at the forefront of those, having the most experience. The two of us worked in silence for a while until a knock came at my door.  
“Yes?” I called out, “Who is it?”  
“Take a guess.” Came the reply from the other side. I bit my lip, trying to fight a smile.   
“I’m sorry, I truly don’t know who it could be.” I called back.   
“Then open this door and let me refresh your memory.” I turned back to Mash who was blushing red but smiling. She got up and excused herself, letting the one on the other side of the door in as she left. 

As the door shut, my guest swaggered his way into my room, towards me. When he was three or so feet away, he stopped. He looked around the room, his face a mask.   
“Bringing enough, lígo liontári? I didn’t even have a tenth of this when I went to the Gate.”  
“I need to be prepared for anything, bampás. After all, none of you are telling me where we’re going or when it’s going to be when we get there.” My guest, my Lancer, my Lover, Leonidas, the famed king of Sparta, took a single step, crossing the remaining distance and planted himself in front of me. With one arm, he pulled me to his well-defined chest. I prepared myself for a kiss but had to bite my lip as he pinched my butt.  
“Why does then when and where matter. You’ll be with us Lancers, there’s nothing to worry about.” I swatted at him as he let me go and sat on my bed, knocking my bag out of the way. I wasn’t sure if he was joining me today or not, but I made my way over to him, sitting on the bed next to him. We sat in silence until Lancer said, “Are you certain you wish to join us? There is no shame in saying no.” I guess I hadn’t been as excited about the trip as was expected and Lancer was here to make sure I wasn’t having second thoughts. I shook my head.  
“I need this trip, more than anything. I need to chance to clear my head after everything that’s happened. There’s been too much too quickly since London for me to understand it and I need a chance to relax.” Lancer took my hand in his and kissed it.  
“While I approve of the need for you to care for yourself,” his face broke into a feral smile, “I’m not sure how much relaxing you and I are going to have.” He pulled me into his lap, giving my butt another pinch. “I intend to make this a weekend neither of us will forget, lígo liontári.” I smiled at that. This weekend was more than just a camping trip, it was my and Leonidas’s anniversary. I was so caught up in my head I didn’t realize until I felt a tongue on my chest that Lancer had undone my buttons on my shirt.  
“Lancer!” I giggled as I was placed on the bed.  
“Shhh, lígo liontári, and allow your bampás to start this trip off right.” 

I watched the sunrise through the monitor across from my bed. I hadn’t been able to sleep well since London, only getting a full night’s rest after exhausting myself completely. Even with Lancer by my side the whole night, the dreams still came. Glowing red eyes. I don’t know when I woke up, but I hadn’t been able to fall back asleep. Movement next to me told me Lancer was awake. He smiled at me as he saw me awake.  
“Excited, are we?”   
“Very.”  
“Good.” He extracted himself from my bed. “I will give you a chance to get ready and meet you in the chamber.” With another kiss, he was gone, leaving me with my thoughts and visions of last night as I finished packing my bag. I still wasn’t sure if I should mention my nightmares but now was not the time to be thinking about it. Finishing with my bag, I head towards the Rayshift. As expected, I was the last one there. All the other Lancers; Cu the Younger and Cu the Older, Benkei, Romulus, Diarmuid, Li Shuwen, Hector, Elizabeth, Scathach, and Leonidas were all ready. When Leonidas saw me, he smiled and indicated that I stand next to him.   
“Looks like we’re all here.” He said. In a louder voice, he called, “ready when you are Doctor.” Before I had a chance to ask where we were going, the Rayshift opened and the all too familiar feeling of moving through time and space enveloped us. I hope I packed properly.

As many times as I have Rayshifted, I have become much better at landing then when I first started. I still find myself in embarrassing positions from time to time. Take for instance, now. I had somehow ended up in Leonidas’s arms, bag and all. I blushed and tried to get down but he would not let me go.  
“Lancer put me down.” Even I knew that it didn’t sound like an order. Lancer carefully placed me on my feet but kept his hand on me. “Lancer, I’ve done this enough times that I don’t need…” He caught me just as I began to sway over. He steadied me as I sat down on the ground. At least he didn’t smirk like Cu would have. I looked around to make sure none of the others saw me and was lucky. We appeared to be at the back of the group with the others looking for a suitable spot. Several moments passed in silence as the other Lancers came and went. I wasn’t sure what was going on, but they appeared to be confused about something. “Is everything alright?” I asked. Leonidas looked down and smiled.  
“Everything is fine, there just scouting the area for supplies.” I wasn’t sure if that was a lie or not but given as it appears I was the only one to bring a bag, it was a great possibility he was telling the truth. Leonidas called out to the others. “We will make camp here for the night. Make sure we have enough wood for the night and real food for Master.” I blushed again.   
“There’s no need to treat me special. I’ll eat whatever is caught.” I grumbled. I felt Leonidas’s hand on my shoulder and a squeeze.  
“You are my Master, lígo liontári, and I will not allow you to simply eat what we find. You will eat like a king, even if I must find the food myself. Now then, set up camp while firewood and dinner is collected.” That was an order. Resigned, I began to unpack and set up my tent. 

It did not take me long to finish unpacking everything I thought I needed and to set up my tent. When I looked up from my work, a good-sized pile of firewood had been collected and several large deer had been brought back as dinner. Both the older and younger Cu were skinning the animals while Diarmuid and Benkei prepared the fire pit. In almost no time at all, the deer was cooking over the fire and the sun was sinking below the horizon. It was about this time I noticed something odd. Elizabeth appeared to be the only other person to bring a sleeping bag or tent. None of the other Servants had one.   
“Elizabeth, did you want to use my tent instead? It’s bigger.” The pink haired Lancer looked excited at the idea of an upgrade and started to get her stuff ready when Romulus asked what I was doing. “I’m offering my tent to Elizabeth.”  
“Why?”  
“Because she’s a lady and it’s the right thing to do.”  
“Yet you do not offer it to Scathach?” I looked over at the other female Lancer and open my mouth to apologize when she held up a hand.  
“Do not lie, Master.” Lie? What Lie? She continued, “If you think me fool enough to not know what your true reason for offering your tent, then you are a bigger fool than the mutts are.” She indicated the two CU’s, who had started fighting over the last piece of meat.   
“What do you mean?” Scathach looks at me the same way my mother did.  
“You wish to sleep as the others sleep.” That got the attention of everyone, including Leonidas. I try to defend myself.  
“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to sleep under the stars on such a lovely night.” Leonidas was the one to answer.  
“There is if there are enemies about. You are too important to lose. Go, sleep in the tent.” I tried to argue but that only ended up with Leonidas carrying me over his shoulder to Elizabeth’s old tent and him throwing me in it. 

Pitch black, red eyes, fire burning, Servants dying, that wicked laugh and piercing eyes, looking, seeing, killing, laughing. So many eyes. Too many eyes, RED!  
“Ah, I see you are awake, lígo liontári. That is good.” Leonidas stood at the mouth of the tent as I bolted upright from my sleeping bag. He smiled as I looked up at him. “I thought about what happened last night and decided that if you have the desire to be one of us, then it’s only fair to let you try.” I must have had a confused look on my face as Leonidas barked out a laugh and threw me a spear. “It is time to go hunting for breakfast, lígo liontári. I will wait for you to change then we go find us a worthy prize.” He left then, giving me a chance to change into more appropriate clothing. When I exited the tent, I found him in only his leathers, a wicked looking spear in hand, grinning as the sun rose. “Ready?” he asked. I nodded. With that, he started jogging into the woods with me at his heels like his new puppy. 

I don’t know how long we ran for, but the sun hadn’t moved very far when we stopped. Leonidas turned to me. Beckoning me closer, he crouched behind a bush.   
“What do you see?” I looked around and saw nothing. I was too exhausted to try using magic to help.  
“Nothing,” I answered. He nodded.  
“That’s good, that means we’re not being followed.” He turns his full attention to me. “If you wanted company last night, all you had to do was ask.” I stare, completely caught off guard from the statement. He continued. “I heard you moaning last night. I took a great deal not to enter your tent and give you the real thing instead of just your dreams.” I’m too stunned to answer him. “If you desire, I will be more than happy to join you tonight.” I am saved from answering by the appearance of the largest elk I have ever seen passing within feet of us. Leonidas notices this as well and goes completely still. We watch, making sure the elk does not see us. Something in the surrounding bushes shakes violently and spooks the elk. It leaps away, Leonidas after it and me after him. We run after it for several minutes until Leonidas has a clear spot. With all the grace only years of practice can give, he throws his spear and downs the elk. Approaching it, I come to appreciate just how large the elk was.   
“It’s as large as a car.”  
“Bigger, hopefully, or else we will need to hunt again.” With very little effort, Leonidas picks up the elk, his muscles flexing beautifully as he tosses it over his shoulders and heads back the way we came. What happened next was my fault. I should have been the one to sense the ambush. As we neared the campsite, a flurry of arrows began to rain down on us. Leonidas dropped the elk and pushed me out of the way. It was no good. From the bushes, men with torches and pitchforks emerged, shaking them at the two of us. I tried to back up to Leonidas but was stopped by another flurry of arrows. The angry mob begins shouting at us, moving closer to us, pinning us down with arrows if we tried to move. It took me a moment to realize that I recognized our attackers. I had seen pictures of them in books for years and years growing up in England.  
“Master, can you understand them?”  
“I can.”  
“What are they saying?” I gulped and translated.   
“They think that we are the monsters that have been killing off all of the local livestock. That a black monster has been attacking them and they think,” I gulp again, “that killing the witch will save them.” Leonidas sounded confused.  
“Witch, what witch?” My mouth went dry and I wanted to vomit as accused us of summoning a black demon to attack them. They thought I was the witch. Worse, there was a black demon around. Red eyes. I screamed and began running, leaving Leonidas behind. 

I don’t know what came over me. I knew first hand that panicking was the worst thing to do in those kinds of situations but panic I did, and worse, I left my lover behind. But at that moment, I wasn’t thinking about that, or about calling out for help. All I could think about was red eyes and black demons and that cruel, wicked laugh. What stopped my screaming and flee of terror wasn’t me coming to my senses, it was the sudden lack of ground under my feet. I fell, ass over teakettle, down. I eventually stopped falling, too stunned and terrified to understand what happened but as the pain began to overtake fear, I tried to figure out what had happened. Looking around, I found that I was at the bottom of a shallow ravine. I have fallen a good twenty or so feet and had stopped when I hit a rock. I was lucky that I didn’t break my head upon it. The increasing amount of pain coming from my leg drew my attention to my left side. I honestly wished I hadn’t looked. All I could tell from my current position and knowledge of medicine was that I wasn’t broken. The twisted position it was in wasn’t healthy but there was no sticking out. I tried to move it and almost passed out. Knowing that my best bet was to wait until I was found, I tried to find a comfortable position and relax as I looked up at the sky and thought about how I ended up in this mess. 

“None of this was supposed to happen. I wasn’t supposed to be picked to be the Master, at best, I was supposed to be in the reserved or the reserved reserves. One of the background or support characters. I am not cut out to be the hero. I’m not strong enough for this, not capable enough.” I cover my eyes with my hands, “I can’t do this. I can’t go up against King Solomon and his 72 demons. I can barely go on a camping trip in 16th century Britain without being accused of witchcraft. I’m afraid of too many things to be able to take on a demon.” I know I shouldn’t be crying. With no available water around, I must conserve it until I’m rescued but with the sun beginning to set, I’m not sure when that will be. Knowing I’ll have a better chance at rescue if I’m not in a whole, I manage to turn myself on my stomach and begin to try and climb out. It’s hard and I’m not helping my leg, but I have no choice. I manage to get about halfway up when I hear it. It’s a rumbling sound that reminds me of every airplane I’ve ever been on. I know what it is even without the feeling of moist air on my back. The good news was that the black monster eating the local livestock isn’t a demon of Solomon. The bad news was that it’s a black chimera. 

I put all my effort into the defense spell as the chimera attacks. My ward manages to keep the lion’s mouth at bay but in my injured state, it’s all I can do. The goat head and the snake head attack soon after and within moments, my wards begin to crack. I put one hand up and fire a fireball right into the goats’ mouth. The beast screams in pain and fury, no longer wanting to just eat me, now it wants to tear me from limb to limb. I open my mouth to scream and a war cry fills the night. From above us, five Lancers descend on the chimera, Leonidas at the forefront. He rams his spear into the spine of the beast as the others attack the heads. Blood begins to flow from the chimera as Leonidas respectively stabs the beast with all the fury of his fight at the Gates of Hell. It does not take long for the Lancers to kill the beast. I am stunned as Leonidas removes all three of its heads. Spitting on the carcass, he moves to my side. My ward drops as he picks me up without a word and carried me back to camp. I don’t say anything, embarrassed by my early cowardice until we arrive at camp. We arrive at me tent and Leonidas places me down, removing my clothing to see the damage done. He says nothing as he began to treat my wounds. I watch him work. Its mesmerizing, knowing that the king of Sparta is trading my wounds. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

That night, I dream of chimeras and demons and red eyes. I am awoken by rough hands shaking me.  
“Arland, Master, Wake up.” I wake up to find myself staring into a pair of red eyes. I opened my mouth to scream but was silenced with a kiss. I melted into it. When the kiss was broken, I find myself face to face with Leonidas, a look of anger and fear on his face. “Master, what is wrong? You were moaning and shaking in your sleep.” I didn’t want to tell him the truth.   
“It was nothing, Lancer. I’m fine.” His grip tightened on me.  
“I refuse to believe that. I refuse to believe that for one second. Master, you will tell what is wrong.” I was getting annoyed.  
“Why should I?” I snapped, “What good will it do?” Lancer let go of me but did not move from my side. Instead, he looked at me in a way he had never looked at me before.   
“I know the sounds of fear, Arland. I know them quite well. I know that the scream you screamed earlier when you ran away from the mob was the scream of a man afraid of something than just a bunch of peasants.” His eyes narrowed, his lip moving into a sneer. “I know the sound of cowardice, I just never imagined hearing it from you.” Had I been manlier, I probably would have punched his lights out. Had I been a woman, I would have slapped him. Being me, I did something else; I began crying.  
“I…I’m….I’m so….So…sorry….I left…left you,” I managed to get out between choked sobs, “you’re….rig…right. I’m…a…a…coward.” Tears made it impossible to see and when I heard rustling, I assumed Lancer had left. Instead, I found myself being pulled into his deep chest.   
“Shhhh, shhhh, lígo liontári, shhhh.” I continued to cry as Lancer tried to calm me down. “I know somethings bothering you. We all do, but you never said anything, so we left it alone. I see now that was a mistake. When you ran, they chased after you. I tried going after you as well, but you disappeared. Even after searching all day, we found no trace of you until you used magic. You will never know the fear I felt when I thought I had lost you forever.”  
“Yes I do,” I managed to sniffle out. “I know exactly what that’s like.” He moved my head so I was looking him in the eye. “I’ve been having nightmares for the last three months about Solomon and his demons and losing you.” Leonidas’s eyes went wide, but he said nothing. “I haven’t said anything because it’s my job to stop him,” I started crying again, “but I can’t. I’m not good enough a mage to stop him and he’s going to keep destroying time and he’s going to take all of you away from me.” 

Leonidas let me cry for a while before he wiped away my tears and looked me in the eyes.   
“Listen well, Arland, my Master and my Heart. I swear on all the gods in all the skies that neither I nor any of us that call you ours will fall to this so-called king of magicians or his demons. We will remain by your side until you no longer wish for us to be there or when time and death take you from this world.” He leaned in close, placing a kiss on my lips as he made his vow. “I swear this on my life and my spear, I will be by your side. Do you accept me, Arland, Master mage?” I sniffle and return the kiss.  
“From now till forever?”  
“From now until forever.”  
“Then I accept your vow, my Lancer, my bampás.” Lancer grinned and feral grin at the name. In no time, he had us both naked and began to lower me to the ground. Lancer was a traditionalist when it came to sex. He believed that it was my responsibility to please him first before he pleased me. He laid me down in a position where I was directly in front of his own spear. Lancer’s manhood was impressive, even among my lovers. Like a starving man, I began to feast on it, stuffing as much into my mouth and down my throat as I could physically manage. Lancer did not intervene, just gently holding my hair and I moved up and down on it at my own pace. I continued like that for some time, changing positions as needed, and taking more and more of him inside of me as I could. I knew I was doing well by the constant praise he gave me.  
“Good boy, such a good boy. Your bampás is enjoying this so much.” After a while, he stopped me and brought my head up for a kiss. “Now then, let your bampás show you how it’s done.” With hardly any effort, Leonidas flipped our positions as he engulfed my own manhood. My eyes rolled back as the pleasure he brought consumed me. It always amazed me how such a man as strong and powerful as Leonidas would take me as a lover. Not only that but encourage and enjoy my kink for older men. Age wise, Leonidas was the oldest of my lovers, a fact that drew me to him even before we became official. He had been married and knew the inner workings of pleasing his partner to completion. 

Soon enough, Leonidas considered himself finished down there and sat up.   
“Now then, what shall bampás do to help his lígo liontári in the mood. Hmmm, I know.” From his sitting position, Leonidas began to flex his impressive muscles. Biceps, triceps, pecs, and abdominal muscles, he flexed them all in ways that made me hot with desire and warm with anticipation. When he saw that I was in a daze of muscle lust, did he move on to the main event. Situating himself, he grabbed for something in the darkness and poured it over his hands. With gentle fingers, he began to massage my hole while coating himself in the same substance. I didn’t know what it was until the smell reached my nose. He was going to use the antiseptic cream as lube. I should have been more concerned but the feeling of his fingers on my and my haze from the flexing show clouded my mind.   
“Are you ready, lígo liontári?”  
“For you, always.” With a single swift motion, he seated himself inside of me. I moaned my pleasure as he waited for me to adjust before moving. Lowering myself down onto my elbows, I indicated I was ready. Leonidas lifted my legs on his impressive shoulders and began to move. Whenever Leonidas and I coupled, he always wanted to look me in the eye. He always wanted to make sure I was enjoying the experience as much as he did. Starting off slowly, he began to move faster and faster, with encouragement from my moans and pleased sounds. He leaned over me and claimed my lips as he thrust into me. I kissed back, pushing myself on to him further and further. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer to me until he was covering me completely. Between thrusts and grunts, moans and mewling, I felt him getting closer.  
“Give it to me, bampás. Give me the next King of Sparta.” I don’t know if it was my voice or just the release of pent-up emotions, but Leonidas roared as he emptied himself inside of me. 

Several minutes passed before he finished and managed to withdraw out of me. He collapsed next to me and pulled me close, a sign that it was time to sleep. When the dawn came, it was decided that the trip needed to be canceled so that I could be treated properly. No one argued but they did give me grins as I called Mash. No doubt they heard us last night. When we arrived at Chaldea, Lancer escorted me to the treatment bay where I was surprised to find my other lovers waiting. Lancer must have told them of our conversation, but I couldn’t figure out when. They all made similar vows to the one Lancer made. Knowing that they still wanted to stay with me, even after confessing my fear gave me a strength I didn’t know I had.  
“I will beat him,” I promised to them, “I will win, but I will need your help.”  
“You have it,” Lancer said as the healers came, “from now until forever.”


	6. Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write. I've just finished up all my classes for grad school and am in the process of finding a job.  
> This chapter also took a while because I couldn't decide which assassin to use.

As a mage, particularly the mage who is responsible for saving the world from the King of Magicians and his army of demons, I have some confidence in how much it takes to startle me. That is not the same thing as scaring me. Demons scare me, Boudica’s cooking scares me, failing to stop Solomon scares me, losing my lovers as they try to protect me scares me the most. These things scare me, they do not startle me. I have developed a rather powerful ability to sense my surroundings (thanks to the constant state of mythological entities trying to kill me), and thus developed the ability to sense even the tiniest bit of magical energy that approaches me. And yet somehow, there is one who not only can sneak up on me but does so with also regularity that I am almost ashamed I haven’t learned better. I really should know better, especially when I’m naked.

The last few months had been difficult. Several unexpected singularities had appeared involving everything from being unexpected dropped on a deserted island to fighting demons from ancient Japanese mythology to helping a literal magical girl fight other magical girls. I was in a state of constant exhaustion, never really getting a break to relax or to be with my guys. To make matters worse, when we had returned from our adventures with the magical Lolitas, I was informed that the part of Chaldea where my room was unusable.  
“What do you mean unusable? What happened?” I asked, trying to contain my exhausted fury. Da Vinci just shrugged a shoulder, unbothered by my tone and pointed down the hall.  
“There was an accident of sorts.”  
“An accident?” I asked unbelieving, “really?” What kind of accident leaves an entire hallway unusable in the most starts of the art magical fortress in history. If I asked, I knew I wouldn’t like the answer. Da Vinci nodded.  
“Yep, an accident.” She smiled as if that was all I needed to know.  
“Alright, an accident, then what am I supposed to do for now?” Da Vinci shrugged again.  
“We’ve made arrangements for you until we can get everything back to normal.” Sagging in resignation, I asked where I was to stay until things got “worked out”.

“Arrangements” turned out to be one of the unused training rooms. Originally, I was to be rooming with Dr. Roman but that idea was nixed almost as quickly as it had come up.  
“I’m sorry Arland, but I can’t,” he said apologetically as he helped me move the stuff that was deemed safe to move into the training room, “But there as things in my room that can’t be shared with others.” I wasn’t sure he was referring to his idol collection or, if rumor among the Casters was to be believed, his rather impressive collection of dark magic books. For my own sake, I felt somewhat better about not being surrounded by pictures and figures of teenage girls in rather skimpy costumes, especially after all that I went through recently. Having reached our destination, Dr. Roman placed my things down as an extra mattress was brought in curtsy of the medical wing. With a wave goodbye, Dr. Roman left me in the large room. Looking around, I tried to think of a way to find the positive in the situation and failed.  
“I need a shower.” As it turned out, there was no available shower near the training room I was using. The locker rooms were added to larger training rooms while mine was originally built to be only used for one person at a time. This meant that I had find the nearest shower on my own. Using the computer in the room, I found that the nearest available shower was located on the next floor up. Sighing, I removed my clothes, put on my bathing robe and picked up my showering supplies and headed out. 

One of the best things about Chaldea was that every bathroom was designed to be the very epitome of comfort. Even the large multi shower bathroom had the same amenities as the private bathroom. This meant that when I arrived in the shower, there was a modicum of privacy that I was used to having a private shower. Picking one of the stalls farthest from the door, I settled myself in, removed my robe and turned on the water. For a few glorious minutes, I stood in perfect bliss as water the perfect warmth cascaded over me. Closing my eyes, I let my mind clear of all things, of all the worry and fear and pain that had consumed me for the last few days. I could blame the sound of the shower filling my ears or the vast quantities of magic that I had used up over the last few adventures but in truth, it wouldn’t have mattered if I was on the brink on death or at full strength, I wouldn’t have sensed my visitor. My only warning was the rough hand pulling my head back. I immediately tensed, trying to ready a spell, to stop when a quiet voice spoke next to my ear.  
“Hush hush, my little puppy, hush.” A pair of lips moved down my neck, a mixture of deep kisses and little bites followed as a rough hand gently grabbed my penis and slowly moved it in circles. I’m not sure if the sounds made were me or the shower. A felt a smile on my skin. “Enjoying that? Of course you are, I know what my little puppy likes.” From behind me, I felt something hard pressed up against my butt. I tried to push back but the hand around my penis tightened ever to lightly as if in warning. “Easy puppy, easy. Submit puppy.” Near the base of my neck, I felt teeth begin to bite into my skin. The mark would not be deep, but it would be visible. The hand holding my head back moved down my front until it was at my chest. The hand around my penis began to move up and down as the hand as my chest began to play with my right nipple. More sounds, either from me or the shower, filled the stall. “That’s it, puppy, that’s it. Submit to it. Let the pleasure consume you, let it overwhelm you.” The hard thing behind me moved slowly up and down along my ass. I so desperately wanted to push back but was stopped again by the hand around my penis. “Bad puppy, don’t make me punish you.” I relented. “Good puppy. Now let me reward you.” The lower hand moved faster while the hand at my chest began to twist and flick my nipple, switching sides with every movement. I knew I was getting close as did the one behind me. With a few more strokes, I felt the overwhelming need to release.  
“I’m…” That was all I got out before I was spun around, and a magnificent warmth enveloped my penis as I climaxed once, twice, three times, four. 

After my climax, I felt my legs begin to buckle. I leaned back, hoping to hit the wall only to find a muscular chest instead.  
“Feeling better puppy?” Not feeling I was able to turn around yet, I remained as I was, allowing the one behind me to wrap strong arms around me. The arms may not have been as heavy with muscle as those of the others, but they were still strong in the ways that mattered. After a few minutes of silence, I was able to turn around. The arms remained around my waist as I wrapped mine around my visitor’s neck. eyes met with pale gold, long dark purple hair covering one side of his face as he pulled me close. Our lips met, an easy feat as he was of a height with me. After our kiss, he kept me close as if fearing I would fall. It was a good moment, then he opened his mouth.  
“I believe that makes 100 times, puppy. If I didn’t know better, I would think you enjoy it?” The smirk he gave me made me want to hit him. I struggled out of his grasp and picked up my soap and shampoo and threw them at him.  
“If you’re going to stay, then be of use.” He easily caught them, smiling his infuriating smile as I turned to face the door, the water on my back. He moved up behind me and whispered in my ear,  
“I can hear you blushing puppy.” It took everything I had not to freeze the water and trap him there. 

Once I had finished showering, a silent affair after the initial interaction, I began to head to my new dwelling place when I felt my toiletries leave my hands. A rough callused hand soon filled the empty space.  
“Assassin?” I asked, “What are you doing?”  
“Escorting my puppy back to his room.” His tone indicated that it was an absurd question.  
“Why?” His hand tightened around mine as Assassin leaned in close, his gold eyes piercing in their brilliance.  
“To protect him of course, as is the duty of any good husband.” If I hadn’t been blushing before, I knew I was now. Nipping my nose, he led me out of the bathroom and through the halls.

We walked in silence, his hand never leaving mine. It would have been a romantic moment had Assassin been in appropriate dress, yet the arrogant fool wore nothing but a loincloth that was soaked through from his time in the shower, revealing himself to any who would past. I tried to offer him my robe, but he refused.  
“What kind of husband takes his puppy’s robe?” I wanted to argue but a call from right next to me stopped me.  
“Master, Izou,” A young man with long black hair tied in a ponytail down his back and covered in tattoos appeared from out of nowhere, “Good I caught you.” The other Assassin seemed unbothered by the lack of dress and continued as I tried to calm my heart Gods above, I must be exhausted not to have sensed Yan Qing. Both Assassins turned to me, but I shook my head.  
“Good evening Yan Qing is there something I can help you with?” Yan Qing looked at me then at the other Assassin in question.  
“Forgive Master, I did not mean to interrupt you and Okada Izou’s time together, I am just heading to Jing Ke’s room. Tonight is our monthly game of Mahjong and Izou is usually the first one there. When he hadn’t shown up yet, I came looking. I did not realize he was with you.”  
“Oh Kami, I had almost forgotten.” Okada said, “Forgive me Yan I was distracted,” He squeezed my hand. I did not squeeze back. Something was wrong, my heart would not calm down. “Master?”  
“I’m fine, I think I just need to lie down.” I managed to let go of Assassin’s hand. “Please don’t worry about me and enjoy your night.”  
“Then let me help…” I stopped him and using my best Master’s voice said,  
“I am fine Assassin. Go join the others and enjoy yourself.” I tried to smile but it felt strained. “I will find you tomorrow.” Making shooing motions, I took my toiletries and sent them on their way. Assassin looked back one last time before following Yan Qing somewhere down the hall. 

After watching them both leave, I made my way back to my makeshift room, my hand occasionally moving to my heart feeling the pulse. It was still far too fast for comfort but was slower than a few minutes ago. I’m just overworked, that’s all. I just need a lie down and I’ll be right as rain in the morning. Opening the door to the training room took a few times, the keypad not working correctly. Finally, after ten or so tries, it opened. Discarding my robe, I made my way to the medical ward bed and feel upon it, not bothering to change into night clothes. Wrapping myself in the blanket, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. It was a struggle. Each time I closed my eyes, I felt my rapid pulse through my whole body. It beat like a drum inside my head. Annoyed, I tried the breathing techniques Caster had showed me to steady myself. It took longer than usual but eventually I felt calm enough to sleep. With a feeling of relief, I closed my eyes and slept.

Everything was hot. The ground was as gold as the sun above and felt like fire on my feet. The sky was piercing blue with not a single cloud in sight. Above me hung an impossible large and round sun. It bore down upon the world like a punishment, making even the air in my lungs feeling like fire. I tried to swallow but found my throat too parched to manage that. Looking about, I tried to find any relief from the sun. Seeing a shadow in the distance, I believed I found hope. A logical part of my brain told me it was very easily a mirage, but desperation drove me towards it, illusion or not. Running seemed to take forever and the more I ran, the farther away the shadow appeared. Fearing the worst, that I was indeed mad from heat, I willed myself to run until I either made it or I died. That thought seemed to cause a change. As soon as I had it, I soon found myself not on golden sand but hardened stone. The stone was dark as if in shadow, though heat still permeated from the ground. Looking up, I had to throw my hand over to mouth to keep from screaming. I was indeed under the shadow I saw earlier and now I wish I hadn’t. In front of me, casting the long shadow stood one of the demon pillars. Terrified, I tried to back away, hoping to prevent it from seeing me. It didn’t move, it didn’t even blink. It simply stood there, silent as death. Certain I was going to die if I moved closer, I took a step forward to find that the mass of eyes I was so used to seeing were not open. Was it asleep? Taking another step I was sure was I last, I reached out to feel it with my magic only for all the eyes to open and stare right at me. I didn’t even have the chance to scream before red light consumed me. When the light faded, I found myself still alive. Amazed, I look around and found myself wishing I had died. Around me stood the debris of a fallen city. Buildings, once large and grand lay in ruin. Bodies by the thousands lay broken and bleeding, dying and dead in and around the ruined buildings. The air was red and dark, smoke filling my lungs. I tried to scream but could only cough.  
“How strange, all of his power and yet still he is unable to refuse you. What makes you so different? What makes you so special that even here, in the land forgotten by time, you still appear before him? Was I wrong about you? Was it you I should have killed and not the fool girl?” The voice was all too familiar, it’s polite speech grating on my ears. I tried to retort but nothing came out but hacking coughs. “Not only that, but you also manage to bond multiple Servants, something even I could not do. What are you?”  
“I am Arland,” I manage to get out, “The Mage who will stop Solomon.”  
“Really now, and how do you intend to stop him when you’re dead.” Heat erupted around me, much worse than anything I had felt before. In a scream of fear and rage, I released all the magic I possessed, hoping to destroy the source of that wicked voice.  
“I am Arland,” I screamed, “And I will Save this world from you, Lev Lainur.”  
“Let me see you try then. You and your pathetic Assassin.” I awoke to the feeling of strange magic and the sound of steel. 

Trying to get up, I found that my body would not move. Straining, I felt like my heart was going to burst from my chest and my whole body numb. Am I having a heart attack? Is that even possible? Desperation filling me, I tried to move but was only able to flip myself over. It wasn’t much but it was enough to let me watch as four figures as black as the demon from my dream drew swords and progressed towards me. Help me! I wanted to cry, someone, anyone, help me! Okada! As the closest of the figures lifted its sword, I watched as a single arm wrapped around its neck and a short sword cut through it, leaving behind a hideous wound, black energy spraying from it like blood. The figure dropped as Okada Izou placed himself in front of me.  
“You won’t have him,” my lover snarled, “you’ll never have him.” The three remaining figures unsheathed their own weapons and progressed towards us. Okada turned his head towards me and smiled, “Time to show my puppy how his husband takes care of him.” Winking at me, he turned his attention back to the black figures and vanished. 

I’m not sure what happened in the following moments as my ability to process information was hampered by my inability to move. I could tell that my Assassin was fighting beautifully. Even before meeting him, I knew of Okada Izou from my studies of Japanese history and from conversations with EMIYA after the man had been summoned. An infamous samurai during the Edo period, he had proven himself worthy of the title Heroic Spirit during our time together. From the sounds of crashing around me. I gathered that at least two of the black figures had fallen to Okada’s blade. Lifting my head was harder than it should have been, but I managed. I wanted to watch as my Assassin used his Noble Phantasm. The Black figure held its blade ready to attack, while Okada moved into his attack position. The two acknowledged each other then attacked. See that Lev, see what my Assassin is capable of. You were a fool for thinking you could beat him. As I internally gloated against the traitorous mage, something in me changed. I felt a surging within me akin to the pride I felt when my lovers came away from a battle victorious. As Okada’s blade began to glow and the black figure’s blade began to burn, I became overwhelmed with an intense feeling I couldn’t explain. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard screaming, high pitched and anguished then darkness overtook me.

“Come on puppy, wake up. Wake up for me,” I felt something stinging, but I could not tell what it was or where it came from, all I knew was darkness and the intense and overwhelming sensation. “Arland, I won, wake up and see.” The voice wasn’t exactly pleading, nor was it a whine, something close. Then it switched to Japanese, “Please Master, your samurai has returned to you victorious. Your enemies defeated by my blade. Come back to me Master.”  
“That’s enough Okada,” a deeper voice said, “We must take him to Caster and see what can be done.” I was lifted into the air by strong arms. “Assassin?”  
“I will carry him, Archer. I am capable of doing that much.”  
“Very well Brother, I will clear the way for you.”  
“Thank you.”

“Sempai?”  
“Yes Mash?”  
“Somethings wrong. I’ve been having strange feelings as of late.”  
“What kind of feelings?”  
“The kind I get when Boudica asks me to try her cooking only worse. Like there’s a dark shadow hanging over me, waiting for me to fail, waiting for me to fall. Waiting…”  
“Waiting for you to show weakness then destroy all we’ve worked for?”  
“Yes Sempai. Do you think I’m strange?”  
“No Mash, not at all. Do you want to know a secret? I’ve been feeling the same thing for a while now too.”  
“Sempai?”  
“Yes Mash?”  
“I’m going to keep fighting.”  
“Me too Mash, me too.”

I’m not sure what it says about me that I can recognize when I’m in the medical wing just by the feel of the bed under me. What was different about this visit was that I was not alone. Those same strong arms that had lifted me and taken me here were now wrapped around me, keeping me close and from moving unnecessarily. Doing my best to remain as asleep as possible, I moved myself so that I was able to face the one beside me.  
“You’re not suppose to move, puppy.” Okada said, his voice rough with sleep, “Doctor’s orders.”  
“Okada?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Thank you for saving me.” Those same lips from our time in the shower found mine as my head was gently turned.  
“Puppy, Master, Arland, the greatest joy in my life is knowing that you can count on me. I know that I may not be as impressive as Berserker or Saber or even Caster when it comes to physical size or strength, but I will never fail you.” I kissed him again.  
“Okada?”  
“Yes puppy?”  
“Did the doctor say anything about sex?” that insufferable smirk returned.  
“Only that I couldn’t get you too excited.” I moved one of hands down my chest to where my cock had already broken doctor’s orders. He gently squeezed it.  
“What a naughty puppy, getting all worked up for me. How should I punish you?” I reached back behind me to feel is own erect cock and gently squeezed it.  
“A piece of wood is always a suitable tool,” I said with hope in my voice.  
“Possible, possible, but I have another idea.” A moment later, I felt something warm around my penis. Looking down, I found another Okada on the floor, sucking me off from a crouching position. Reaching behind me, I found him there as well.  
“What?”  
“Silly puppy, what kind of Assassin can’t duplicate himself.” The Okada on the floor and the Okada behind me worked together to bring me up. The Okada on the floor would move between sucking me to sucking my balls to nipping around my inner thighs. The one behind me worked my chest and penis in a similar way he had in the shower, only this time showing more attention towards my ass as well. He carefully loosened it with a couple of fingers. I felt wet back there, a remnant of when Caster had placed his spell on me. I had asked him to leave it, liking the feeling of my own slick to that of lube. “Tell me something puppy, have you ever been in a three-way.” He already knew the answer to that, having been apart of several himself, “A three-way with the same person.” 

Okada Izou had been a samurai in his past life which meant he followed the code of honor. This code meant that when he was with his lover, there was to be mutual reciprocity between the men. That must have been his train of though when he created the clone. Said clone moved himself off the floor and onto the already cramped bed and placed himself in front of me, his ass lined up perfectly with my now prepped cock. I tipped my head back, enjoying the feeling of being in the middle and not solely the bottom. At the same time, the Okada behind me lined up his own cock with my now prepared ass and easily slipped in. Finding myself in the middle was a beautiful feeling that I could honestly say I’d never done before.

The three of us, or more accurately two of us, moved in perfect synch. Like a well-practiced dance, we moved back and forth, back and forth. Each time Okada behind me pushed into me, I pushed into the Okada in front of me. Each time the Okada in front of me pushed back, I pushed back into the Okada behind me. The Okada behind me peppered my neck with kisses and bites while playing with my chest and nipples. I tried to do the same for the Okada in front of me but was stopped each time.  
“That this time puppy. This time I get to show who the master is.” The Okada behind me said.  
“Is this one of your husbandly duties?” I quipped. I felt a smile then a deeper bite.  
“Yes, Itoshī tsuma, my adorable little puppy.” We continued our three-way for quite some time, each time I got close, one of the Okadas would bring me back down. He had been instructed to keep me from getting excited, but even he could not stop it when he climaxed into me first, cause me to climax inside the clone. 

Coming down from our sex high, I felt the clone get up from the bed and return with a wash cloth. He handed it to himself who then made himself busy by cleaning both of us up.  
“Mustn’t leave evidence behind,” he said as he wiped my front, “Don’t want the doctor getting mad at you.” I knew that what he had put into me would stay there until I was ready to remove it myself. Getting comfortable again, I remembered something from when I was unconscious.  
“Assassin?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Did you hear a scream when you were fighting whatever those things were?”  
“Familiars if Caster is to be believed and no.” He wasn’t saying the whole truth. I gripped his hand in mine and squeezed.  
“Assassin, please.” He squeezed back and pulled me closer to him.  
“When I was carrying you to the medical wing, Lady Martha was carrying Princess Mash to where the Servants get treated. It appears that she had passed out in a similar matter to you.” It took me a moment to process this information, realizing that I already knew that. I had a deeper connection to Mash than I had to anyone, including my lovers.  
“Okada?”  
“Puppy, sleep. You need to sleep now.”  
“Answer me one last thing.”  
“If you’ll go to sleep after.”  
“Are you jealous of Mash?” Assassin did not answer right away, and I thought he must have gone to sleep himself. When he finally did answer, his answer surprised me.  
“In a way, we are all. She holds a place in your heart that none of us can possibly reach. You two seem connected in a way that no Servant and Master has ever been before. It does strike something in us that could be called envy.” I never knew that, and I hated myself for not realizing it sooner. Of course, they’d be jealous. I’d be jealous too if I was one of them. Had I not felt jealousy at all their previous lovers and wives. How was it any different? Assassin continued,  
“And yet, it’s not her you have chosen to share your bed with. It’s not her that you make plans of starting families with, to make sons with, it’s us. We can’t begin to understand what you two share, but we have come to understand that the love you have for Princess Mash does not take away from the love you have for us.” He rubbed small circles on my belly, “or the love you’d have for our children.” I felt tears begin to form at the corners of my eyes as Okada spoke.  
“I love you,” I blurted out, tears freely falling “All of love. I love you all so much it hurts, and I can’t wait for this fight to be over so that we can start our families.”  
“Good, puppy, because we can’t wait either. We will beat Solomon and his demons for a future we can all share in.”

 

(In a far away place, where time means nothing, and all is governed by magic)  
She stood at what was called the Throne of Heroes and the Root, looking upon the mage who had done so much to oppose the one who took the form of her beloved.  
“He’s changing,” she said to no one, “changing as both my beloved changed and the White Lily changed. Changing as the need of the universe dictates.” She felt sympathy for the mage, knowing that of what he would go through and what it would do to him. She ground her teeth in rage. “That fool who took the cowards way out refuses to do more than watch.” Calming herself, she turned her attention to the Throne. “There will come a time when I too am summoned t fight and when it happens, I will do so with all that I am and all that I will be. I will not allow this world to fall as mine and my beloveds did.  
“Are you sure that is wise, my queen?” a voice spoke, “What can you do that is not already being done?” She turned her attention from the throne to the woman in white that was now beside her.  
“The same as you, vessel, the same as you.”


	7. Rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. I have had a very busy last few months with health problems, family emergencies, and school.

I was refusing to open the door that morning. Usually, during my time off from Singularities, I had a closed-door policy in my vain attempt for privacy. Loud knocking, shouts, screams, explosions, incantations and the like were commonplace for me, and I could weather them with the stout heart of a veteran, but not as of late. No, things had become slightly more than I could bear, and it was impacting my ability to function as Master of Chaldea, but I could not bring myself to open my door, not for all the stars in heaven. The rumbling of my stomach was easy to ignore. I had gone through far worse during my time as a Master. I could even ignore the sounds of concern that made it through the door ever so often. Mash wasn’t a complainer and puppy dog cries never really worked on me. What I couldn’t ignore was how low my mana was becoming locked away as I was.  
“Sempai?” Mashs’ voice called out, “Sempai are you certain you don’t want me to come in?”  
“Not as long as that thing is with you, I’m sure,” I called back, trying to convey confidence I didn’t feel.  
“But Sempai, it’s not dangerous. I even did a thorough scan of them with Da Vinci’s device. There are no signs of danger from it.” Poor Mash, still so unused to the real world. The thing waiting for me outside my door was far more dangerous than she knew, it just wasn’t a danger she could understand. My stomach rumbled again, and the draining feeling of low mana crept closer. I needed to leave and get something to eat and to recharge, but gods and demons I had principles and I would not betray them.  
“Mash, please just come back later.” I felt more than heard the sigh of resignation, but she confirmed and was gone. Hoping she had removed the horrible thing with her departure, I carefully crept to the door and opened it a jar. Not seeing anything, I opened the door wider and took a step outside, only to hit something and begin to fall.

The worse part of this I thought to myself as I felt myself hit the floor is that this isn’t even the biggest one. Turning my head to look at the thing that had tried and failed to kill me, I found myself looking at a magnificent golden box, decorated with precious jewels and carved with symbols and rune that would make even Da Vinci gaze in amazement. On any other, it would be a priceless gift, an antique from an age when men were gods and immortality the birthright of kings. It was also the tenth one I had received in the last month alone. I am not normally someone who turns down free anything, be it clothes, food, or even simple things like flowers and at one point, such a gift would have had me on my knees admiring such a beautiful treasure. Magic pulsated from it like a heartbeat and there on the floor, I felt my mana reserves fill quickly, far too quickly for comfort. Careful not to kick the box again, I began to get up only for a sharp pain to travel up my leg. Please don’t let my foot be broken, please don’t let my foot be broken. Turning, I was able to move my leg away from the box and place it on the floor. Even with my limited medical experience, I could tell it wasn’t broken, thank gods, but it did hurt something fierce. 

Wincing as I began to move towards the wall to help me stand, I felt a presence like a sun on a warm beach behind me. I closed my eyes and prayed silently to whoever would listen for it not to be him.  
“Ah, I see you have finally decided to grace us with your presence, little Magi. I must confess, seeing you ready for me, even in this most public of places delights me. I knew that you would come to your senses in time.” The voice was warm and rich and sultry, the kind that held power naturally and was accustomed to getting what it wanted. Normally, I would enjoy hearing it, but the pain in my foot made that difficult. The presence behind me seemed to notice the lack of usual response. “Are you well, Little Magi? Has my latest gift rendered you speechless?” A could physically feel the smugness of his smile. “There is no need to be shy about it. It is only fitting that the consort of a King of Kings has such as treasure to call their own.” Steeling my nerves, I managed to get out.  
“Rider…Help…Please…” I have known pain before and will certainly know it again and what I was feeling wasn’t the worse thing I’ve ever experienced, it there was just something about kicking something with your little toe that just seemed to make the whole world spin. The man behind me took a moment to realize something was wrong. Too bad it wasn’t me he noticed.  
“Why is my gift in front of your door like that and on its side? I distinctly remember placing it where I always place them.” Anger laced his voice. “Someone has touched what did not belong to them.”  
“Rider!” I tried to keep my voice calm. The man turned his attention to me, finally. I was loath to repeat myself, but I could feel something in my foot wasn’t right. “I need your help.” 

One of the great pleasures of my life is having a lot of strong men carrying me as if I weighed practically nothing. Archer carrying me on his back to Beowulf carrying me on his shoulders, being handled like that was one of the few things that made me glad I wasn’t as athletic as other boys were. Even with Servants who weren’t my lovers, I enjoyed the feeling, which is exactly what made this whole situation rather hard for me. We traveled down the halls of Chaldea, me, doing my best to not burst into flames, and Rider, ignoring my awkwardness as he went on about how lucky I was that he was there to tend to my needs. I honestly had believed that Rider would have called on the aid of another Servant to help me as I doubted he could lift me, might as well. Color me shocked when he picked me up as easily as any of the others, Princess style no less, and carry me. What did make the situation worse was that all I had on were my underwear. Of course, Rider was without a shirt on as well, he had yet to decide to conform to the peasant practice of being fully dressed, and held me close enough and tight enough that I could practically feel his heartbeat through his skin. I coughed to bring my attention back to reality.  
“Rider, you don’t need to do this. I appreciate the help, but I just needed help standing up.”  
“Nonsense, I have seen the others do this and far more for you. Am I not their equal in strength?” His rather developed chest and arms proved that answer already but be seemed to want me to answer.  
“That isn’t the point.” He silenced me with a pinch on my leg that he then caressed.  
“It is the point, Little Magi. I have made my intentions very clear.” He rubbed the place be pinched me with silky smooth hands, the golden tan a lovely contrast to my milky white skin. 

He did not continue as we had reached our destination. He did not place me down as he approached the door and as if by magic, it opened by itself.  
“What a lovely surprise,” Da Vinci said in her all too knowing voice, “Whatever brings you two here on this lovely morning.”  
“Greeting Caster of the many names, I require your aid.” Rider addressed Da Vinci as if she was his personal physician.  
“Oh, and what can I do to aid you, Your Majesty.” Rider didn’t answer and simply moved towards Da Vinci’s desk where he placed me down gently before turning his attention back to the other Servant.  
“Someone has injured the Little Magi and you are to tend to him to my satisfaction.” The words came out as an order though his tone was soft. Was he afraid of scaring me? The look Da Vinci gave me was far more terrifying than anything Rider could do.  
“It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty. If you would kindly wait outside, I will attend the Little Magi.”  
“And why should I leave?”  
“Your Majesty, I would not wish to bore you with the unnecessary and unsightly workings of peasant medicine.” Rider seemed to consider those words. He looked back at me, an unreadable look on his face, then back at Da Vinci.  
“Very well Caster of many names, but I will return shortly and expect him to be fully treated upon my return.” Da Vinci had the nerve to curtsy, an actual curtsy, as Rider moved past her to the door. It was only once Rider was gone did I realize that I had made a huge mistake leaving my room that day, low mana or not. 

Sitting on Da Vinci’s desk as the Caster inspected my foot, I decided that I would start the conversation before she did.  
“You moved it didn’t you?”  
“I have no idea what you mean, flex please.” I began to flex my foot only for a shooting pain to run up my leg.  
“Don’t lie to me, you know very well what I’m talking about. You moved his gift.” I got out through gritted teeth. Da Vinci took each one of my toes and bent them forward and back to check the damage.  
“And why would I do that?”  
“Because you like to see me suffer.” She looked me in the eye, a twinkle in them.  
“Arland, why would I need to do anything when you are so capable of causing the suffering yourself.” I held back a scream as she twisted my little toe. “It looks like you might have cracked the bone. It’s not broken but I suggest you stay off it for a while.” She got up and moved to one of her many cabinets. Holding back the tears, I asked,  
“Why did it have to be him? Why couldn’t I have summoned Alexander or hell, even Edward.” I felt a very strong jolt of magic through my toe that nearly laid me out.  
“Don’t ever let any of the other women hear you say that name,” Caster warned me, her tone colder than what I was used to, “We are willing to accept accidents as they occur but only if they’re accidents. Do you understand?” I Gulped and nodded, “Good.” Turning back to her work, her rifled through her materials looking for something. “May I ask what you find so distasteful about him? According to legend, he was a legendary lover.” I sighed as I laid down on the hard and smooth surface. “His gifts are quite generous if I do say so myself and he has shown himself quite the gentleman regarding your aversion of him.” She looked at me when I didn’t answer. “He is not genuine?”  
“He is,” I answered, “just… I don’t think of me. At first, I thought it was just his being a King and whatnot but after,” I couldn’t find the word, “I think he’s just used to having a Magi at his beck and call and he doesn’t see me as a person, just the position.” I Didn’t want to say out loud what I really felt but Da Vinci hit the nail on the head.  
“You think he wants to use you to best Solomon, don’t you?” Damn this woman. Who thought it a good idea to make Leonardo Da Vinci a woman and give the master genius a woman’s intuition? 

(Outside Da Vinci’s Workroom)  
Rider felt rather proud of himself at that moment. He had managed to find a way to impress his little magi and he didn’t even have to call on one of his Noble Phantasms.  
“Now all we need to do is wait for him to declare himself ours.” His plan had been perfect so far. After being summoned to this strange cold world, he was at first annoyed that his reception was only a single young man of average looks. There should have been at least a hundred beauties for his pleasure or a room filled with gold and precious stones. Instead, he got the one boy and a girl that wasn’t quite a Servant. Being the generous man he was, Rider figured that his real reception was waiting for him. Confusion and anger ruled over him when he found there wasn’t one. Being a patient man, he asked the magi why.  
“A what?”  
When the magi didn’t comprehend, Rider explained as any good king would.  
“A Feast, a party, something grand and extravagant.” Rider thought it was a fairly simple request, being a wonderful king that he was. All the magi did was look at him then sigh.  
“I’m sorry, I’m not usually this despondent. Usually, there is a party of something when I successfully summon another Servant, but things have been busy lately. I’ll see if I can’t arrange something later for you.” There was a party of sorts later that day but the little magi was not present. Rider demanded an explanation.  
“He’s exhausted,” another Rider explained. The woman seemed strangely familiar to him though he was certain he had never met her before. “He’s been staying up late preparing for him battle with Solomon and hasn’t had much time to do anything else.” Rider was understandably confused.  
“That little man is doing wait?” The Purple haired Rider gave a worried looking smile.  
“He is quite extraordinary. Having summoned so many Servants and still having the will to fight the king of magicians, we are lucky to have him as a Master.” It was then Rider before to form his perfect plan. If the little magi who summoned someone like him to this land and was going up against the Legendary King himself, then it would be for the best for Rider to make him his before the Magician King had a chance to claim him himself. Rider was glad to find that he had access to his treasure trove. He didn’t know a man or woman alive who didn’t want gold and jewels. Rider knew that if he showed himself as a generous and giving man, the little magi would soon fall for him.  
“And now our plan is finally working.” Rider did not mistake the rapid heartbeat of the little magi as Rider carried him to the Casters’ room. Nothing could get in his way. He was congratulating himself when another Servant approached the room and knocked.  
“Master?” the other Servant was a tall, well muscled man with long white hair, “Master are you unwell?”. Rider watched with mild alarm as the door opened and the little magi, his little magi, called this newcomer inside. Rider peered inside as the other Servant made his way over to the little magi, who was sitting on the table Rider has put him on and kneeled before him.  
“Master, forgive me but I felt your presence here and came to see you. I did not realize that you and Caster were occupied.” The little magi tried to get off the table, but the other Servant stopped him. The other Servant rose, and the little magi embraced him. Rider felt his mouth fall open.  
“Thank you Saber,” the little magi address the Servant, “I’m glad you’re here.” The Saber returned the embrace. Rider felt a little embarrassed for the two men. Here they were in the company of a woman and were embracing each other. Was this the relationship between fellow warriors? The Saber Servant said something else and the little magi pulled the man closer to him. The Saber then did the unthinkable. He kissed the magi. On the lips. The kiss was deep and long, as if between two lovers. Rider stared in awe as the two men were so open with their affection. What strange times Rider had been called too. 

Eventually, the Saber Servant and little magi pulled apart and the Caster ushered the Saber outside. The Saber turned and found Rider leaning against the wall thinking. The Saber was about to move past Rider when Rider stopped him.  
“You, Saber.” The Saber stopped and turned to Rider. Rider swallowed, just now seeing how much bigger the Saber was than himself. Still, Rider was a king and kings feared no man. The Saber seemed unbothered by Riders’ presence.  
“Yes? What can…how may… Yes?” Rider found the Saber a strange man. Why did he stop and start like that? Rider pushed that thought away.  
“Explain yourself.” Saber looked confused.  
“Explain what?” Rider pointed to the door.  
“Why you and MY magi were kissing like that?” Saber looked at the door then at Rider.  
“Your magi?” He asked. Rider nodded.  
“Yes, My Magi. The one who called me from the throne and has been the recipients of my many gifts.” Saber looked at Rider strangely then seemed to understand something.  
“You are the new Rider Arland summoned. The one who keeps placing those strange gifts by his door.” Strange? Did this man just call his gifts strange? How dare he!  
“How Dare you! Those gifts are priceless and powerful. Any magi would be lucky to receive them.”  
“Yes, that is what Caster said too when she let us move them into her rooms.” Rider stared at this Saber.  
“I beg your pardon. Move them? You moved them?”  
“Yes, along with Archer, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, and Lancer. Arland kept running into them and it became dangerous for him, so we moved them.” Rider had to shake himself from his shock. These peasants moved his wonderful gifts? More importantly, this Saber seemed unconcerned with that.  
“Why?” Saber seemed confused at that. “Why did you move them? Did he order you too?” Saber shook his head.  
“He didn’t order us to. He would have probably kept them there if he could, but it wasn’t safe for him so we moved them.”  
“but why?”  
“Because we love him,” Saber’s words struck himself inside Rider. Love, they love him. Not as soldiers but as lovers?  
“You and the others? You are his lovers?” Saber seemed to think about this then answered.  
“Not exactly.”  
“Then what are you?”  
“We are his husbands.”

(Arland’s room)  
I returned to my room later that night with my foot bandaged and wrapped. Da Vinci told me that it would need a least a week of rest before I could remove her wrappings. I wasn’t sure how I was going to train with it on, but I guess I didn’t have a choice. Just as I was sitting on my bed, a knock came.  
“Yes, who is it?”  
“Master.” It was Siegfried. I was glad to see him again after our kiss that afternoon.  
“Come in.” The door opened and my lover entered. To my shock and delight, he had his draconic features present.  
“I hope I’m not bothering you, Master, but I wanted to make sure you were alright.”  
“You could never bother me, Siegfried, you know that,” I patted the bed next to me, “please, sit.” He moved closer but did not sit. Instead, he began to remove his clothes, exposing his beautiful muscles. I didn’t begin to ask why only to remove my own clothes instead. Soon, we were both completely naked. Siegfried moved closed and captured my lips in another deep kiss. I melted into him, feeling one of his arms wrap around me. I tried to wrap my legs around him, but he stopped me.  
“Not today,” he whispered in my ear as he fondled my entrance, “today I want to try something different.”  
“Whatever you want,” I said as he kissed me again, using two fingers to stretch me out. I felt his tail move about my leg and groaned as it moved up towards my thigh. I loved the feeling of the rough scales against my skin. Siegfried rubbed himself up against me until we were both as hard as could be. Placing small bites along my neck, he whispered again,  
“Forgive me for this My wife, but I have been asked an important task.” Not understanding, I did not fight him as he turned me about quickly until I was facing the door. He grabbed hold of my erection and used his tail to hold me steady. With perfect practice, he slotted himself inside me as he began to rub my erection. I wrapped one arm around his neck, enjoying how bold he was being. We moved in sync for several minutes when Siegfried kissed me again and called out,  
“You may enter now Rider.” The door opened and Rider entered, an indiscernible look on his handsome face. There was lust there, but also something else. I was too overcome but surprise and lust to fully understand the situation. Siegfried continued to pleasure us both as he spoke to Rider.  
“It is the duty of a husband to make sure his beloved his enjoying the gifts he is given.”  
“We see,” Rider responds as he moves closer. Siegfried moves his tail up my thigh and I groan. “What did you do?” Rider asks intrigued. I feel Siegfried’s smile as he nibbles my ear.  
“My wife is very sensitive down there. He is more responsive when we pay attention to that area. Try it yourself, he won’t mind.” I wanted to argue that I would mind but when Rider placed his hand on my other thigh and slowly began to rub it, I let out a sound that told the lie. Rider looked amazed and moved his hand in different positions.  
“What else does he like?” Siegfried moved one scaled hand to my nipples and began to play with them as the other rubbed my cock like mad.  
“He enjoys when you play with multiple parts at a time. We are preparing his breasts for our sons when the time comes.”  
“May we try?” Rider asked. I nodded I think as Saber released my cock to turn my head for another kiss. His scaly hand was replaced by Rider’s smooth one. 

The next few minutes were a blur of passion and such intense feelings of pleasurable pain that I couldn’t tell where one man started and the other ended. Between Rider and Saber, I was beyond incoherent. Saber was a patient teacher, giving details about where my most sensitive spots were, how I best liked to be kissed and pleasured. Rider was an eager student, moving his hands and mouth around my body as only a man who knows the finest pleasures in life could. At some point, he removed his own clothing and stood in front of me, bare chest to bare chest. He moved my hands across his well-defined chest as Saber instructed him to.  
“Arland loves feeling strong muscles in the chest and arms. When he rides one of us, he often uses them to keep himself steady. When we sleep together, he uses them for his pillows, so you must keep them strong and full.”  
“We see and what of our own rods of pleasure? Does he enjoy those as well.” He moved my other hand t his own erection. I began to rub it as he rubbed mine. “He does seem to have a master’s hand at it.”  
“He does better with his mouth but that is only when he chooses, you must never try and force him.” There was that protectiveness I loved so much. Siegfried might be willing to share me with Rider now but the moment the other man tried to make me do something I didn’t consent to, Saber would remove the other man without question. Rider seemed to sense this and nodded his understanding.  
“It will be worth it when he agrees to it.” He leaned in close to me, still controlling my hands with his own. His chest pressed into mine, showing the difference in height and musculature. He leaned his head down towards mine as if to kiss me but stopped a breath away. “May we leave our mark on you, Little Magi? We wish show you what we’ve learn.” I don’t know how I responded but soon I felt his mouth on my neck. He bit into the flesh softly before kissing the pain away. He moved down my neck to the shoulder, from the shoulder down my chest until he was at my nipples, still abused by Saber. Oh so carefully, he took one into his mouth and began to use his teeth to gently nibble on it. I looked down as he looked up, a smug look on his face. Soon he switched to the other one, treating it as if it were a delicacy. All the while, Siegfried was behind me, moving in and out with the ease of a man who could do it for hours. He kept himself low while keeping me high. Placing kisses on my back and neck, he muttered how wonderful I was, what a good boy I was, and he was so lucky to get to have me like this and how he was glad I was enjoying my experience. I couldn’t respond to him but I felt the same way.  
Eventually, Siegfried felt it was time for all of us to reach our release. Not letting go, he spoke to Rider.  
“Now is the most important thing a husband does for his wife. He must make sure he is completely satisfied.” Rider stood, remaining close, and listened. “Our Master does not often allow himself to experience another man’s hole.” Rider nodded in understanding.  
“We shall do our best.” Turning himself around, he lined himself up so that my erection was level with his own ass. Between the two Servants, they carefully inserted me into Rider. From the first feeling of the smooth skin of Rider’s ass on my cock, I knew that I would soon release. Rider turned himself at the waist so that I remained inside him as Saber moved both of us and stroked my face with his hand. “Let this be a demonstration of our willingness to please you, Little Magi.” Gently grabbing my hair, he pulled us into a kiss as Saber struck my prostate. The intense feeling between my two Servants caused me to release inside Rider as Saber released inside me. A groan from Rider told me he had released as well.

The three of us positioned ourselves on my bed. I laid with Rider at my head with Saber at my feet. Rider placed my head in his lap while Saber tended to my wounded foot. I remained quiet, trying to gather my thoughts of what had just happened. Finally, I managed,  
“What brought this on?”  
“Did you not enjoy it?” Saber asked, concern threatening to consume him. I shook my head.  
“I thoroughly enjoyed it, it’s just I’m usually given some warning if someone is going to join us.” Saber blushed and looked at the floor.  
“You must forgive the Saber, Little Magi, for we are the ones who asked him to do this,” Rider explained as he ran his hand through my hair. “We couldn’t understand why you were so hesitant to accept our feelings and the Saber explained that you are a physical being. You prefer physical displays of affection than gifts.”  
“Did the Saber also explain that that means fights, no sex.” Rider stopped and looked down at me. The look on his face was priceless and I started to laugh, “No, I guess not.” Taking Riders’ hand in mine, I squeezed it. “King Ozymandias, Rider of Egypt, I have no need for priceless gifts and shiny things. All I ever want from my Servants if companionship and loyalty. I need to know that you will stand by my side whatever comes my way.” I looked up at Saber. “My husbands have earned my love thousand times over, in ways that can’t be explained.” Saber placed a chaste kiss on my shin. I looked back at Rider. “If it is my affection you so desire, then show me the man, show me Ozymandias, not the king, not the Rider, not the Servant, the man. No more of this royal we. I want to know you.” Rider took our joined hands and kissed it.  
“We…I will try, Master. I will try to be a man worthy of your love.” I smiled at him.  
“Then welcome Rider, to our family.” 

(Da Vinci’s Workroom)  
Da Vinci placed the newest of the gifts the Rider had left for Arland on the table, preparing for the examination. The initial one she had Mash do showed the high magic levels contained within it. If she was right in her guess, and she was always right, the box contained something akin to a magic battery. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the sides, feeling the mana pour from it like water from a faucet. Whatever was inside could not be contained within the enchantment of the box.  
“I’m so glad we managed to find those wrappings,” she said aloud as she began to open the box, “It takes a king to best another king and I dare not try and have him summon Gilgamesh.”  
“You know, there are easier ways of getting what you want,” A man’s voice said from across the room, “and you wouldn’t have to subject your only Master to the suffering he goes through.” Da Vinci did not turn as she addressed the intruder.  
“I subject him to nothing that isn’t needed. If he is to succeed, he must be stronger than even the Throne of Heroes. What he goes through is a necessity.”  
“And if it kills him? What then, what of your many plans.” She did turn then, a patient smile on her lips.  
“You of all people should know that there are six great heroes that would never let that happen. He is better protected than even the King of Knights was at her strongest.” The other voice huffed a laugh. “Something amusing?”  
“I’m just interested in seeing if your Master will suffer the same fate as the King of Knights. He is just a child going against the greatest magician the world has ever known.” Da Vinci continued to smile her all-knowing smile. “He will fail.”  
“He will not.”  
“And you can guarantee this?”  
“Of course.”  
“You’re a fool.”  
“Maybe.” The voice huffed again, and the presence vanished. To the darkness, the Caster spoke.  
“He will succeed. The Throne will not let him fail. He is already becoming one who will reshape the world and I will be there to witness it. No, my little rebel leader, I am no fool, I am a genius. A Genius who will do everything in her power to watch this world forge a new archmage.” Satisfied, she returned to the box, a thousand ideas running through her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations based on Google Translate
> 
> Mein Herz - My Heart  
> Is breá liom tú - I adore you  
> le mo chroí go léir - with all my heart  
> fear céile - Husband  
> Stalla - Stallion  
> bean beag - Little Wife  
> Is tú mo ghrá - You are my Love  
> mo shaol - my life  
> mo anois agus go deo - My now and forever  
> Is breá liom tú - I Love you  
> Is mise mo chara - you are my hound  
> Mo fhear céile bródúil - My proud husband


End file.
